O segredo Uchiha
by Uchiha Ninhah
Summary: Após a luta com Itachi, Sasuke descobre vários segredos sobre a morte de seu clã e encontra o amor numa pessoa que ele jamais esperaria encontrar tal sentimento. SasuFemNaru. HIATUS...
1. O enterro daquele que não teve culpa

Naruto não eh meu e tal... Mas eu ainda vou ter o Sasuke ou o Ita!

Espero que gostem:

* * *

Charpter1: O Enterro daquele que não teve culpa.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, estava deitado numa cama quente, seu corpo todo estava dolorido. Olhou em volta, não reconheceu o local. Onde quer que ele estivesse era um local estranho, de aparência rochosa... Mas o que acontecera? A única ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era que Itachi cutucara sua testa do mesmo jeito que ele fazia quando Sasuke tinha sete anos, marcando o local de sangue e depois caiu no chão com os olhos abertos, cegos, Sasuke ficara sem reação, gotas do sangue do irmão apostaram corrida até seus olhos e depois caíram como lagrimas vermelhas, o cansaço e a dor dos ferimentos o dominaram, e ele caiu desacordado ao lado de Itachi. Agora se encontrava ali naquele lugar estranho.

Um vulto se aproximou lentamente:

-Que bom que acordou - O quarto estava escuro, e Sasuke apenas viu a silhueta de quem falava com ele - seus ferimentos foram graves, mas... Eu já cuidei de tudo.

-E... E... Que aconteceu com ele? – disse lentamente, encarando o vulto, sua voz parecia tão controlada e tão menos fria.

-Seu irmão? Ele morreu você conseguiu cumprir sua meta não é garoto?

-Parece que sim - Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas parecia tão infeliz – Então... Bem... Onde estou?

-... - o vulto suspirou e aproximou-se. – Aqui é o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- AKATSUKI? Ai – Sasuke dera um pulo e voltara a se deitar quando sentiu uma dor enorme nas costelas. _(__**Tobi: **__porque doeu ali? __**Uchiha Ninhah: **__deve ser porque algumas costelas estão quebradas né dobe...)._

_-_Seu irmão pediu para cuidarmos de você caso ele morresse, sabe quando a batalha terminasse... E bem aqui estamos... Quando você ficar bom, você poderá ir...

-... –Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos e escorregou pelo seu rosto fazendo seus ferimentos arderem.

- Descanse – o vulto ia saindo quando Sasuke não agüentou e perguntou:

- Quem é você?

-Você quer realmente saber quem sou?

- Aham...

Ele se aproximou, Sasuke podia vê-lo agora, era Tobi, aquele com quem lutara juntamente com Deidara, contra ele.

-Não fique assim, não somos mais inimigos, acho que posso te mostrar meu rosto... Você seria a segunda pessoa a vê-lo, eu posso também te contar coisas sobre o Itachi, que nem você sendo irmão dele sabia.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Tobi não respondeu. Tirou a mascara laranja lentamente, revelando um olho com Sharingan. Sasuke assustou, "ele também, era um Uchiha, ou era como o Kakashi?" pensou.

-Surpreso? Pela sua expressão acho que sim. Eu sou... –hesitou, aquilo poderia ser um erro, ou não, decidiu que não-... Uchiha Madara.

O choque de Sasuke foi maior do que saber que eles tinham o mesmo keke gen kai, "Uchiha Madara, está morto, ele viveu á anos atrás como pode" pensou Sasuke confuso.

-Como...?! – Mas Madara apenas sorriu. - Acho que temos algo em comum não é?-desdenhou ao ver que o outro continuava calado, apenas o observando.

-O que quer dizer garoto?

-Ambos matamos nossos irmãos, mas para propósitos diferentes... Eu por vingança, e você, hn, APENAS - falou como se sublinhasse a palavra apenas - por poder.

-Acho melhor você descansar garoto, chame qualquer coisa, se precisar. E não conte a ninguém minha identidade, você é o único que sabe (**Tobi: **_Claro que não é o único que sabe, eu sei, você sabe e os leitores dessa fic também. _**Uchiha Ninhah:**_Sem comentários pra você, eu sei essa parte ta parecida com a mangá... Mas fazer o que..._) quem eu sou, e por enquanto quero que continue assim.

Ele saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke absorto em seus pensamentos.

--

Todos os Akatsukis estavam reunidos na sala, tentando não olhar para o corpo de Itachi, que jazia no sofá, que ele normalmente se sentava.

- E o garoto?-Konan perguntou á Tobi quando ele adentrou a sala.

-Como o Tobi é um bom garoto, ele cuidou dos ferimentos de Sasuke-san que já acordou. O que vamos fazer com Itachi-san?

-O que acha? Vamos enterrá-lo né baka... - Kisame – Parece que a Akatsuki perdeu mais um companheiro. -Kisame parecia abalado pela morte do companheiro "Agora ou eu faço par com o Zetsu ou fico sozinho, acho que prefiro sozinho". Pensou.

-Eu não o vi direito, me diga como ele é Tobi, se ele for bonito como o irmão, acho que vale a pena... -Konan parecia interessada no Uchiha mais novo. Pain olhou-a com um olhar feroz e enciumado que a fez calar.

-Bem, todos nós concordamos que precisamos enterrar Itachi, mas acho melhor esperar Sasuke, afinal, é o irmão dele – Todos concordaram com Zetsu.

-È, mas foi ele quem o matou... – Pain, parecia não querer esperar.

-Todos haviam percebido que Itachi já estava morrendo, não é? –Konan não podia acreditar em Pain – Aquele garoto, o Sasuke acabou com o sofrimento dele.

-Tobi não sabia que o Itachi-san tava morrendo... – Tobi parecia triste ao ouvir que ele era o único que não sabia.

-Deixe-me me corrigir Tobi, todos com um cérebro que funcione, e que saibam como se usa um cérebro, ao contrario de você, que nasceu com o cérebro atrofiado.

-aaaah, acho que Tobi entendeu... O que é atrofiado?

-Esquece...

-Está bem, vamos esperar o garoto se recuperar um pouco, e depois fazemos o enterro dele, Konan deixo os preparativos do funeral para você, já que eram tão amigos... –E dizendo isso Pain saiu, deixando-os com o defunto no sofá, ainda de olhos abertos.

--

Os dias correram como um rio, sem parar, sem hesitar. No dia do enterro, era a primeira vez que Sasuke saia da enfermaria para tomar café juntamente com o resto da akatsuki. Ele estava sentado no lugar que Itachi ocupava da mesa, entre Konan e Kisame. Ele não conseguia comer, nada passava da sua garganta. A expectativa do enterro de Itachi, era o primeiro enterro de alguém de sua família que ele iria, quando Shisui foi morto, não deixaram ele ir por ser criança demais, quando o clã foi morto, o terceiro não o deixou ir ao enterro, também pelos mesmos motivos, por ser criança.

-Parece nervoso Sasuke... – Konan o fez se sobressaltar.

-Pareço é? Hn.

-Já está na hora. – Pain chegou á sala, vestindo vestes pretas, como todos os presentes.

Sasuke respirou fundo, e levantou-se primeiro que todos, passou por Pain sem olhá-lo, e dirigiu-se para fora, sentou-se em uma das almofadas, e esperou. Devagar o resto da akatsuki foi saindo e ocupando seus lugares.

O enterro acorreu como todo enterro, mas todos estranharam o ar que Sasuke exibia, ninguém sabia o que era aquele ar. O enterro acabou, e Pain se dirigiu á ele:

-Creio que não precise ficar mais na enfermaria, acho que você pode ficar no quarto que pertenceu á Sasori, ou no quarto de Deidara junto com Tobi, ou o que preferir, menos é claro nos nossos quartos... Bem você entendeu...

-Eu quero ficar no quarto de Itachi.

-Ninguém entrava lá, o não ser a Konan e o próprio Itachi.

-Eu não perguntei isso, apenas disse que quero ficar no quarto dele.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o jeito que Sasuke falava com o temido líder da Akatsuki, nunca ninguém falara com Pain daquele jeito, como se não o temesse, se não tivesse nenhum respeito. Mas Pain sorriu e murmurou para Konan:

-Gostei desse garoto... Se ele entrasse para a Akatsuki...

-Pergunte á ele... -murmurou Konan em resposta.

-Duvido que ele vá aceitar, mas vale a pena tentar.

-E ele é mais bonitinho que o Itachi... (**Uchiha Ninhah: **_concordo. _**Tobi: **_o Tobi acha o Tobi mais bonito. _**Uchiha Ninhah: **_fale só por você)._

-Bem vou falar com ele no almoço!-Pain nem deu atenção ao comentário de Konan, e saiu.

Kisame chorava descontroladamente e Zetsu tentava acalma-lo, Sasuke encarava-os pesando: "Isso é a temida Akatsuki? Um bando de idiotas, enfornados numa mansão, planejando dominar o mundo com os bijus... Esperava mais deles".

-Venha Sasuke, eu vou te mostrar o quarto de Itachi – Chamou-o Konan estendendo a mão como se quisesse que ele desse a dele, mas como ele não fez, ela abaixou-a.

Eles andaram até uma porta de madeira, com uma placa de madeira escrita em ouro: Uchiha Itachi. Eles entraram, e Konan acendeu a luz. Sasuke olhou o quarto dele e ficou espantado, o quarto de Itachi era idêntico ao quarto dele na casa deles lá em Konoha, os móveis nos mesmos lugares, ele abriu as gavetas, as roupas estavam organizadas do mesmo jeito que Mikoto organizava.

As únicas coisas diferentes, eram que em cima da escrivaninha havia vários retratos de Sasuke juntamente com Itachi, em cima da cama havia um tigre de pelúcia que havia pertencido á Sasuke. Sasuke pegou o tigre e murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para Konan:

-Eu procurei muito por isso, desde que voltei do hospital, depois daquela noite, então ele pegou isso, e também aquelas fotos antes de fugir. Por isso que eu não as encontrei para queimá-las. Hn.

-O que?Ah, essa foto aqui era a que ele mais gostava – Konan pegou um retrato em que Sasuke e Itachi estavam num parque cada um em um balanço, Sasuke balançando com um sorriso no rosto e Itachi ao seu lado olhando-o sorrindo também.

-Eu me lembro desse dia - Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela foto - Eu tinha seis anos e o nii-san tinha doze. -Nii-san á quanto tempo ele não o chamava assim, desde aquele dia que Sasuke jurara vingança ele encarava Itachi como um alvo. Mas aquela fotografia fez seu ódio pelo irmão diminuir. Aquele dia fora realmente incrível.

FLASHBACK:

-Sasukeee, vamos ao parque...

-Mas você não tem missão hoje?

-Não. Ontem o sensei falou que tínhamos o dia livre, então pensei em passar o dia com meu otouto favorito!-Itachi sorria para o pequenino Sasuke.

- Ah, fala sério nii-san, eu sou seu único otouto...

-Ai...

Os dois saíram de casa ainda discutindo sobre Sasuke ser o otouto favorito de Itachi. Eles encontraram o parque vazio. Eles brincaram de ninja, (Idéia do Sasuke), e depois foram aos balanços, Mikoto e Fugaku passavam por ali, coincidentemente estavam como uma maquina fotográfica, e tiraram uma foto dos dois. E foram embora. Depois dos balanços eles brincaram com algumas crianças que chegaram.

-Já está tarde Sasuke, temos que ir.

-Mas são só sete e meia.

-Então, podemos passar na loja de doces na volta.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de doces nii-san.

-Eu não entendo, não tem como uma criança não gostar de doces!

-Mas eu não gosto!

-Tá bom, mas eu vou passar lá, porque EU gosto de doces!

-Hn. Usuratonkachi.

-Baka.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Hn.

Itachi riu. Eles chegaram á loja de doces e Itachi pediu três dangos e quatro brigadeirões. Ele marcou na conta, e foram pra casa. Sasuke olhava aqueles brigadeiros desejoso, ate que não agüentou e pediu:

-Nii-san me dá um brigadeiro.

-Pensei que não gostasse de doce.

-Eu não gostoo... Ops.-Sasuke não desviou o olhar do brigadeiro, não viu uma pedra e bem... Tropeçou. -Tropecei.

FLASHBACK END.

Pode ter sido um dia simples, para nós, mas para Sasuke e Itachi foi demais. Eles adoravam sair um com o outro, não só como irmãos, mas como amigos.

-Quer que eu te deixe sozinho? - Sasuke se virou, havia esquecido que Konan estava ali.

-Sei lá... Ele te disse como que ele conseguiu tudo isso?

-Sim, ele disse que quando você desmaiou, ele entrou e pegou isso, e depois fugiu. Ele disse isso ás lagrimas. Quando ele chegou á Akatsuki. Deu dó, ele tinha apenas 13 anos...

-Onde está Tobi, ou sei lá que nome tenha aquela aberração...

-Por quê?

-Tenho que falar com ele.

-Tá, vou chamá-lo. TOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Uma figura com uma mascara laranja apareceu.

-Tobi ta aqui Konan-san.

-Sasuke quer falar com você...

-... Em particular. - interrompeu-a Sasuke. Meio contrariada Konan saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Madara, ninguém sabe quem realmente você é?

-Só Itachi sabia. Afinal vocês são meus tataranetos não é?

-Hn, mas isso não justifica vocês terem me trazido para cá não é?

-Itachi pediu.

-Certo... Mas porque ele pediria isso?

-Ele não queria que o clã acabasse.

-Como? Se ele matou todos?

-Quem disse que foi ele?

-Como assim? EU VI!

-Aquele era EU!

-Você??

-È eu matei todos e coloquei a culpa em, Itachi, ai ele descobriu e fugiu da vila, tanto para não ser preso e tanto para se vingar... Mas quando ele se juntou a Akatsuki, não me pergunte o porquê... Eu não sei... Parece que ele se esqueceu um pouco à vingança e deixou você achar que ele quem era o culpado.

-POR QUÊ?? – Sasuke voara no pescoço de Uchiha Madara. E começara a gritar – POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU TODO MUNDO?? SEU... SEU... EU VOU TE MATAR... EU MATEI MEU IRMÃO QUE NÃO FEZ NADA, QUE FOI ENGANADO COMO EU... -Sasuke chorava. Mas Madara o envolveu em um genjutsu, que ele estava exaltado demais para perceber, fazendo-o dormir.


	2. A reunião

* * *

  


**Uchiha:**Este é p segundo capitulo

**Sasuke:**Jura?? Pensei que fosse o milesimo...

**Tobi:**E não é?

**Uchiha: **CALEM A BOCA...

* * *

Chapter2: A Reunião

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Na manhã seguinte ele não tomou café, ficou no quarto somente com as lembranças do dia anterior na cabeça, Konan o chamou para o almoço, como sua barriga roncava, ele decidiu ir. Sentou-se na mesa e se serviu de alguns bolinhos de arroz. Enquanto todos comiam Pain resolveu que aquela seria a melhor hora para perguntar-lhe:

-Sasuke, você não aceita fazer parte da Akatsuki?

-Hn - Sasuke sorriu, -Sabia que cedo ou tarde acabariam me fazendo essa pergunta...

-E sua resposta é...?

-NÃO. Essa organização é idiota demais, os planos de vocês são idiotas, vocês são IDIOTAS. – E dizendo isso saiu e se trancou no quarto.

A raiva de si mesmo, o arrependimento tomou conta dele e ele começou a chorar, Itachi, morrera, mas não como culpado, e sim como vítima, ele fizera tudo aquilo que ele fez para proteger Sasuke afinal. Itachi realmente o amava como ninguém o amou, não era o amor de namorados, ou pais, era um amor de irmão para irmão, igual para igual.

Sasuke ouviu passos e Kisame comentando com Zetsu:

-Bem, creio que na reunião de hoje vamos decidir como pegar o jinchuriki da Kyuubi não é?

-Creio que sim, estava decidido que iria você e Itachi não é? Afinal Konoha era a vila natal de Itachi...

-È...

"Eu preciso escutar essa reunião de qualquer jeito" Pensou Sasuke.

Ele saiu do quarto, e escondendo sua presença seguiu-os, até uma sala em que eles entraram e fecharam à porta. Sasuke concentrou um pouco de chakra na orelha direita, encostou-a na porta, pelas vozes todos os Akatsukis já estavam lá. Sasuke ouviu a voz de Pain, e todos se calaram.

-Bem, como todos já sabem, pretendo capturar Uzumaki Naruto, a jinchuriki da Kyuubi. Quem iria nessa missão seria Itachi e Kisame, Itachi conhecia Konoha muito melhor que muitos de nós, ele conhecia as passagens secretas. Konan e eu estávamos conversando mais cedo e decidimos que nós dois vamos atrás da Naruto.

-Certo, aí começamos o ritual quando? – Sasuke ouviu a voz de Kisame

-Quando voltarmos.

-Será nessa base mesmo? Ou vamos usar outra?

-Nessa mesma... Não to a fim de mudar de base, não agora.

-E enquanto ao garoto? – A voz irritante de Tobi, deixou a expressão de Sasuke mais cheia de ódio.

-O Uchiha? – Zetsu.

-Não, o Tobi, idiota, é claro que é o Uchiha.

-Então, o que faremos com ele?

-Podemos usá-lo de isca para trazer a garota, eles eram amigos, e se ela não vir, bem, começaremos uma batalha.

-E quando vocês partirão para Konoha?

-Agora mesmo. È só nos prepararmos, estaremos partindo.

-Boa sorte então.

A reunião terminou, a porta se abriu, todos os akatsukis saíram.

Sasuke voltara ao quarto do irmão, ele precisava fazer algo, não deixaria mais uma pessoa querida morrer. Sasuke começou a formar um plano, mas eles teriam que lutar com todos os Akatsukis, isso era inevitável.

Como Konoha era longe dali, demorariam dias para Konan e Pain chegar lá e voltar, ele tinha essa vantagem.


	3. Infiltração em Konoha Mal Sucedida

**Charpter3: Infiltração em Konoha mal sucedida.**

Pain estava cansado, não lembra de Konoha ser tão longe. Konan também estava cansada, mais mesmo assim eles não pararam. Já se passara quatro dias, desde que eles haviam saído da base. Mais Pain tinha certeza de que eles estavam no lugar certo. Mais á frente eles avistaram o portão de Konoha. Colocaram os ninjas que guardavam o portão em um genjutsu, mas foram vistos por uma pessoa, que saiu correndo informar a Hokage.

-Entre - Falou a Godaime ao baterem na porta. Hatake Kakashi entrou parecendo aturdido.

-Eles chegaram, mais cedo do que imaginávamos...

-Quem?

-A akatsuki, e não veio Itachi e Kisame como prevíamos, e sim o Líder... O tal de Pain e sua companheira a tal de Konan.

-Será que eu sei o porquê de Itachi não ter vindo?

-Será que...

-È, eu acho que Sasuke finalmente o matou. Mas agora isso não importa, foi bom você me avisar Kakashi, antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada. Agora precisamos colocar Naruto em alerta.

-Hai, Godaime-sama. – Kakashi, saiu do escritório da mulher pensando onde encontrar Naruto... ICHIRAKU RAMEN é claro!

E não deu outra, Naruto já estava na sua décima quarta tigela de ramen.

-Naruto, eu preciso falar com você... – Kakashi se aproximou.

-Só se você pagar essa rodada de ramen pra mim... (**Uchiha: **_Nossa que garota legal... _**Tobi: **_Tobi também quer!! n.x)_

-Ta bom... – Ele tirou o dinheiro do bolso e deu á Teuchi.- Você não sabe quem acabou de chegar a Konoha...

-SASUKE??

-... Não. A Akatsuki.

-NANI??

-Você ouviu muito bem Naruto... Não saia espalhando isso, nós já tomamos todo as providencias. Só queria te alertar... Saia de Konoha por algum tempo, Gaara está te esperando lá.

-E se eu não quiser ir?

-Não tem que querer ou não, você VAI.

-Quem mandou?

-Tsunade-sama.

-Aquela velha não manda em min.

-Quem não manda em quem? – Naruto se virou e encontrou Tsunade encarando-a nervosa. Naruto sorriu um sorriso desesperado e suspirou:

- Não sei do que você ta falando Tsunade-obaachan... Eu tava agora mesmo indo arrumar minhas coisas para ir á Suna.- e saiu correndo.

-Você perdeu a autoridade para com esses garotos heim Kakashi.

-Não fala assim Tsunade-sama, bem já vou indo.

Naruto ia pra sua casa correndo, pensando... Ela queria lutar contra a Akatsuki, matar mais um deles... Mas espera aí... Um Kage Bunshin. Se Tsunade visse Naruto indo para Suna, bem aquele plano tinha que dar certo.

Enquanto isso... Pain e Konan pararam numa casa de dango, usaram o henge para se transformar uma pessoa qualquer.

Naruto corria por Konoha, tentando achar os Akatsukis, mas sem sucesso, quando ouviu dois jovens na casa de dangos conversando sobre... Sasuke, ela parou e escutou a conversa:

- Você ouviu falar que Uchiha Sasuke está na Akatsuki? – Pain comentou com Konan ciente que Naruto estava escutando.

-Mas ele se juntou á Akatsuki? Quero dizer ele cobriu o lugar que o irmão deixou?

-Não, ele está só na sede, se recuperando da luta com Itachi, mas o líder deles quer que ele se junte... Afinal, aquele garoto tem potencial... Ouvi dizer que vários senhores feudais queriam contratá-lo como guarda-costas... Mas ele não quis... Ele só pensa naquela vingança idiota - Conseguira, Naruto se aproximava, a menção do nome de Sasuke o fez esquecer dos Akatsukis infiltrados.

-Você sabe onde se encontra Sasuke? Onde fica o esconderijo?

-Sim, sei...

-Me leve até lá...

-Com todo o prazer - Pain lançou um olhar de vitória á Konan, que retribuiu. Fora fácil pegar a jinchuriki. – Mas estamos partindo agora. Você vem?

-Claro.

Eles saíram de Konoha, e iniciaram a lenta e longa volta á sede Akatsuki.

* * *

Mandem reviews se puderem... E façam uma autora e seu assistente (Eu e Tobi no caso) Felizes... n.n

Apenas apertem GO ali em baixo

Obrigada!


	4. O Plano de Sasuke

**Charpter4: O plano de Sasuke**

Sasuke já tinha seu plano, ele pensou em tudo, no que ele ia fazer se houvesse alguma falha, o que ele teria que fazer com determinada falha... Mas para aquele plano dar certo, ele teria que contar com Naruto. Quando não estava pensando no plano, o Uchiha analisava o quarto de irmão, mexendo em suas coisas... Ele achou, numa gaveta, meio escondida, uma coleção de mangas hentai. "Eu sempre soube que ele tinha isso aqui, mas nunca contei pro otou-san... Devia ter contado...". Pensou ao analisar uma.

-O Pain-sama chegou – Anunciou Zetsu para todos, e trouxe a Kyuubi com ele.

-Sasuke... Venha até aqui. – Chamou Konan da sala. Sasuke saiu do quarto e se dirigiu lentamente para a sala.

Pain e Konan estavam sentados no sofá, e ao chão estava Naruto, amarrada por uma corda especial que a impedia de usar qualquer técnica, e seu chakra.

-Está, mais uma vez assim, não é Naruto? Como uma perdedora deitada aos meus pés.

-Sasuke... Então você se tornou um Akatsuki? Como o irmão que você odiava, vai seguir o mesmo caminho dele?

-O que sabe sobre ele Naruto? E sobre mim? Não diga coisas que acha que sabe que acha que já conhece essa dor... Que acha que o mundinho em que vive pode lhe mostrar meus sentimentos... Mas não pode, o que eu sinto está fora de um mundo que você não pode entender. –Sasuke estava pensando em desistir do plano e deixar Naruto morrer. Por que ela sempre se metia na vida dele daquele jeito?

-Por que age assim Sasuke?

-Por que você age assim?

- Você sabe o porquê.

-Posso falar com ela um pouco? Em particular? – Se dirigindo a Pain, mas ele já sabia a resposta, já esperava, e tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

-Por que deixaríamos? – Pain o olhou com um sorrisinho.

-Por que posso reconsiderar sua proposta, usuratonkachi.

-Reconsiderar? – Pain se sentou mais reto no sofá, perecendo ansioso.

-È, somente se me deixar falar com ela _em particular._

-Certo, vamos deixá-los.

Todos os Akatsukis saíram. Deixando-os sozinhos.

-O que quer falar comigo Sasuke?

-Sobre minha vida... – ciente que alguns Akatsukis ainda escutavam - Mas receio Naruto, que somente você deva ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

Os Akatsukis que estavam ali escondidos, ouvindo a conversa saíram deixando-os sozinhos. Sasuke foi ate uma estátua em forma de morcego e retirou um dos dedinhos do morcego, estraçalhando-o.

-Era um grampo. - respondeu Sasuke a muda pergunta da garota.

-Certo... O que você tem a me falar sobre sua vida?

-Não é sobre a minha vida usuratonkachi.

-È sobre o que então?

-... -Sasuke suspirou - Você realmente não sabe os planos da Akatsuki? Não sabe por que está aqui?

-Eu... Sei... Eu não acredito... Eu caí na armadilha, a isca era muito obvia, eu fui tola e caí... Como naquele treino com o Kakashi-sensei dos sinos...

-Isca?

-Eles falaram o seu nome e eu não pude resistir, tinha que te encontrar, tinha que te levar de volta para Konoha... - agora a loira chorava.

-Eu tenho um plano, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda.

-Hai! O que quer que eu faça?

-Eu quero que faça TUDO que eu mandar. DO JEITO que eu mandar. Não faça nada por sua conta... Nós poderemos morrer. – "Sei que o plano é a prova de falhas, mas ela é a ninja nº. 1 ao contrario em surpreender as pessoas e bem ela com certeza conseguiria ferrar com tudo.".

-Certo... Eu acho que não entendi... Por que se importa?

-Me importo com o que?

-Nós podemos morrer? Por que se importa comigo desse jeito?

-Ainda tenho meus objetivos...

-Objetivos? O que seriam esses objetivos? Objetivos... Comigo?

-O QUE? Eu ainda tenho que ajudar o Suigetsu a conseguir a Samehada... (**Kisame: **_Por quê? A samehada é minha... SÒ MINHA OUVIU? _**Uchiha:** _O problema é seu..._).

-Ah... –Sasuke percebeu que ela estava desapontada, "Ela quer ter objetivos comigo?" pensou - Bem terminamos aqui...

-E o plano?

-Você acha que sou idiota de te contar? Não responda! – Acrescentou ao ver a expressão dela. E saiu deixando-a confusa e amarrada no chão.

Eram três horas da manha, estavam todos os Akatsukis reunidos numa sala grande. Estava para começar Naruto jazia no chão olhando-os assustada, "Onde está Sasuke? O que ele pretende?".

Sasuke porem tinha tudo cronometrado, ele olhava em seu relógio que ganhara certa vez de Kabuto, em seu aniversário de treze anos. Faltavam três minutos para ele irromper pela porta e por o plano em prática.

-Ok... Calma... – murmurou para si. Ele parecia nervoso – Por que está nervoso desse jeito Sasuke? – ele nunca havia sentido nervosismo daquele jeito em missões arriscadas que fizera com Orochimaru. Seus planos sempre davam certo, eram friamente calculados. Não havia o porquê daquilo.

Mas Sasuke não queria admitir que estava assim porque a vida de Naruto esta em risco.

Dois minutos.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Tinha que ficar calmo. Lembrava do plano claramente, repassou mentalmente para ter mais segurança. Tinha que ser forte.

Um minuto. Olhou em volta, estava tudo favorável, o tempo, o local de execução.

Trinta segundos... Sasuke se sentia seguro agora... Dez segundos... Cinco segundos... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um... Era agora ou nunca.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado...

Deixem reviews please!


	5. A Batalha de Cada Um

Charpter 5: A batalha de um

**Charpter 5: A batalha de cada um.**

Sasuke irrompeu pela porta, quebrando-a. Pain olhou-o calmo.

-O que quer Sasuke?Já se decidiu? Mas acho que você terá que esperar para a próxima extração, pois você nem sabe como fazer esse jutsu creio eu.

-Sei só a teoria.

-Creio que Orochimaru tenha lhe contado?

-Está certo.

Ouviu-se um baque surdo, onde Zetsu havia caído morto. Todos olharam surpresos. Kisame ao seu lado olhando-o assustado.

-Posso pelo menos ver como é uma extração?

-Não - Konan interferiu – Ele pode tentar ajudar a amiguinha dele aqui. – Ela apontou Naruto.

-... – Sasuke não sabia o que dizer – Droga – e atirou uma kunai em direção de Naruto para cortar as cordas. Ninguém fez nada, pois foram pegos de surpresa. Naruto também foi pega desprevenida. Então ele já está agindo? Pain foi o primeiro a reagir, atirou uma kunai em Sasuke que explodiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

-Um kage bunshin? – surpreendeu-se Pain. Kisame se mexeu inquieto. - Como? Eu fui enganado.

Naruto olhava fixamente para onde Sasuke desaparecera. Konan avançou para ela e as duas iniciaram uma batalha.

Pain e Kisame se encaravam, até que Kisame avançou e obrigou uma luta entre eles.

-O que está fazendo Kisame?? Temos que ajudar Konan a pegar a jinchuriki.

-Por que eu ajudaria?

-Porque você é um Aka... Você matou o Kisame também?

-Foi fácil.

- E Tobi?

- Esse saiu e não voltou mais.

Naruto e Konan lutavam. Kage bunshins e origames para todos os lados.

-Chidori Nagashi. – Foi chidori para todos os lados fazendo Pain cair no chão. Agora ele não via mais a figura alta e azul de Kisame, mas sim a figura alta de Sasuke vestido com as roupas do irmão, mas algo estava diferente. Ele estava na segunda fase da maldição. – Se for contra o chefe da Akatsuki acho que terei que lutar assim.

-Então essa é a forma da Anja não é? O anjo Uchiha... È como te chamam Que prazer lutar com você assim...

-Hn, pois eu não tenho prazer nenhum de lutar com você!

-Não? Por quê?

-Não vou com a sua cara.

-Seu irmão também não ia.

-Problema dele.

As lutas duraram horas (**Uchiha: **_Desculpem-me, __sou péssima em descrições de lutas__, por isso vou encurtar esse capitulo. Sorry!)_, cada um lutando com um. Naruto conseguiu matar Konan, com um rasengan em cheio na cabeça. Ela poderia ter ajudado Sasuke, mas estava ferida e cansada apenas conseguiu sair de perto de onde os dois lutavam.

Ela observava Sasuke muito ferido ainda lutando, até que Pain (que estava muito ferido também) conseguiu se esquivar de um ataque do moreno e foi até Naruto, preparando um jutsu fortíssimo contra ela, ele esta bem perto quando Sasuke se colocou na frente dela recebendo todo o jutsu na perna direita, e enfiando a Kusagani no peito do temido líder da Akatsuki, com o Chidori correndo sobre ela. Matando-o.

Naruto não agüentara o cansaço e desmaiara. Pain caíra. Sasuke cambaleou, e caiu desmaiado.


	6. A Verdade Sobre a Morte de Itachi

O Capitulo anterior ficou pequeno, mas como eu já avisei, sou péssima pra descrever lutas!

* * *

**Charpter 6 : A verdade sobre a Morte de Itachi**.

Dois estranhos levaram Naruto e Sasuke, ambos desacordados, para uma pequena cabana. Estava nevando. Entraram e um fechou a porta. Depositou-os numa na única cama que havia ali, uma cama de casal. E após acender a lareira ele começaram a cuidar dos ferimentos dos dois.

Naruto abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, estava deitada numa cama quente, Sasuke estava ao seu lado desacordado. Ela se sentou e começou a analisar a cabana. Era pequena, tinha apenas dois cômodos. Esse em que eles estavam era uma mistura de quarto, cozinha e sala, ao fundo tinha um sofá, uma cômoda e uma pequena televisão. Do lado oposto havia um forno á lenha, uma lareira e uma mesa de madeira.

-Onde diabos é aqui?-Perguntou a garota não esperando resposta.

-Estamos no País da Neve. – Uma figura saiu de uma porta que ela não reparara, mas que sabia de sua existência. – Bem longe não é?Mas até que foi rápido traze-los para cá.

-C-co-como? Achei que estivesse morto. Achei que Sasuke o havia matado.

-Eu também pensei estar morto, mas quando percebi, bem, esta vivo.

-Como?

-Não sei.

-Por que você fez aquilo, ele sofreu muito...

-Não mais do que eu.

-Como assim?

-Você deve entender... O que é a dor de perder alguém querido, mesmo que for um amigo.

-È... Perdi Sasuke uma vez, mas dessa vez eu levo de volta para Konoha... Depois é claro de ele te matar.

-Entendo... Você sofreu junto dele sem perceber...

-Como assim?

-Quer mesmo saber? O que realmente aconteceu? A verdadeira história?

-Claro, me conte... –Mas ele apenas riu. – Vamos... O que? Conte-me, eu quero saber, Sasuke falou que iria me falar. CONTE-ME UCHIHA ITACHI.

-Fale baixo, você vai acordar meu otouto.

-Desculpe... Mas me conte... Mesmo que seja resumidamente.

-Certo, vou resumir... Eu nunca matei o clã. Foi Uchiha Madara, o primeiro do clã a ter o sharingan, e o mangekyou. Ele me enganou, matou o clã na minha forma, me culpando. Aí eu parti da vila em busca de mais poder e vingança. Entrei para a Akatsuki e tentei mata-lo inúmeras vezes, mas sem sucesso. Até que desisti, e fiquei esperando conformado Sasuke me procurar e me matar. Mas eu pedi para Akatsuki cuidar dele depois da batalha para que ele descobrisse a verdade.

-Meu...

Mas Naruto foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Itachi disse para entrar, a porta abriu revelando uma mulher de mais ou menos 40 anos, seus cabelos longos e negros muito parecidos com os de Sasuke, caiam como uma cascata em suas costas. Olhando docilmente para a garota:

-Então, já acordou não é? – Sua voz era mais doce que seu olhar – Que bom! Como se sente?

-Ótima... Obrigada. Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? Eu e Sasuke, quero dizer...

-Há dois dias.

-Ah... E quem é você?

-Por que não conversamos lá fora? Não quero acordar Sasuke-kun. Você vem Ita-kun?

-Vou sim!

Eles saíram caminhando pela neve. Estavam á dois metros da cabana, e a mulher se apresentou:

-Sou Uchiha Mikoto. A mãe de Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi.

-Como? Madara não a havia matado?

-Não. Naquele dia, mais cedo fui convocada para uma missão, e saí, e quando estava voltando encontrei Ita-kun fugindo, e ele me contou tudo; E me convenceu que seria melhor deixar tudo daquele jeito. Sasuke ficaria mais protegido.

-Mas Sasuke te viu morta.

-Aquela poderia não ser eu, ele pode ter feito um kage bunshin e usado um henge para se transformar em mim. Sasuke ainda começava na academia, não conseguiria achar a diferença.

Em quanto isso na cabana, Sasuke abria os olhos lentamente. Olhando curioso a pequena cabana. O que seria aquele lugar?

-Tem algum aí? – Sasuke tentou se levantar, mas sentiu como se estivessem esfaqueando seu abdomen, e gritou de dor.

Três pessoas entraram correndo na cabana ao ouvir aquele grito. Sasuke quase cego pela dor tentou ver seus rostos, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas viram uma mulher muito familiar chegar perto dele e dizendo com uma voz mais familiar ainda:

-Acalme-se, não se esforce.

A dor foi passando lentamente e ele pode ver melhor as pessoas a sua volta. Naruto o encarava preocupada:

-Como se sente Naruto? Está bem?

-Estou sim, obrigado por ter me salvo daquele jeito, você poderia ter morrido teme. Essa é a segunda vez que você arrisca sua vida por mim! Por que faz isso?

-Não sei. – Passou o olhar da loira para o homem ao seu lado. Assustou-se. – Nii-san. – sua boca secara. Ele está vivo. – Você está vivo?? Você não sabe o que eu senti quando descobri a verdade...

Sasuke estava chorando.

-Achei que havia te matado...

-Quase matou Sasu-chan. – ele virou a cabeça para a mulher que cuidava dele... Ela era tão familiar... Não podia ser... Mas era...

-Okaa-san... Como?

Mikoto explicou á Sasuke toda a história, só que com mais detalhes do que relatara á Naruto.

-Certo... – após a explicação – E nii-san... Desculpe-me.

-Não há o que se desculpar Sasuke, se alguém tem que se desculpar aqui sou eu, eu que te deixei sem saber nada.

-E o que aconteceu depois da nossa luta?

-Eu trouxe Itachi até aqui e cuidei dos ferimentos dele, ele estava quase cego por causa do mangekyou, mas eu descobri um jeito de trazer a visão dele de volta.

-Que bom. E o corpo que enterramos? Pensando que era do Itachi, era o que?

-Um dos corpos preparados por Kabuto... Ele nos devia um favor... – explicou Mikoto.

-Certo... Não gosto dele... Do Kabuto. – Comentou Itachi e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto percebera que a frieza em sua voz diminuíra muito. Sasuke parecia diferente.

-Você parece tão frio Sasuke...

-A solidão deixa as pessoas frias okaa-san, e o poder também. – Itachi respondeu.

Mikoto olhou para o relógio e assustou-se:

-Já passou da hora de tomar seu remédio Sasuke.

-Remédio?

-Sim, você saiu ferido daquela batalha... Onde já se viu lutar com o Pain, e ainda ganhou... È muita sorte estar vivo... Mas o ferimento na perna direita foi muito grave... – Entregou á Sasuke um copo com algo meio gosmento. O moreno olhou aquilo apreensivo antes de tomar ao olhar severo da mãe.

-Argh... Isso é horrível...

-Agora descan... O que foi? – Sasuke chorava.

-Okaa-san... Nii-san... É tão bom ter uma parte da minha família de volta...

Itachi e Mikoto abraçaram Sasuke, que retribuiu o abraço. Mais para trás Naruto encarava a cena excluída, mas feliz pela felicidade do amigo.

* * *

Fim do cap!

Espero que tenham gostado... n.n

Deixem reviwes onegai!


	7. De volta á Konoha

Cap. terminado graças á vc Fighter, q me deu uma ajudinha!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Charpter 7 : De volta a Konoha.**

Os dias se passaram, lentamente. Naruto percebera que Sasuke estava diferente... Menos frio... Mas pelo que Mikoto disse aquela vez dera a impressão de que Sasuke era muito mais kawaii quando ele tinha sete anos, e que ele estava voltando aos poucos àquele estado de espírito.

-A Tsunade-obaachan deve estar uma fera comigo... -Comentou Naruto numa noite fria como o antigo Sasuke, depois do jantar.

-Por quê?- Perguntou Mikoto, recolhendo os pratos.

-Porque eu fugi... Era para eu estar em Suna agora...

-Você não mudou nada, Naruto... – Comentou Sasuke, sorrindo, deitado na cama.

-Sasuke? VOCÊ SORRIU? – Exclamou Naruto, espantada, levantando correndo da cadeira e colocando a mão na testa de Sasuke, para ver se ele estava com febre.

-Não, dobe, eu to dançando! E qual é o problema de eu estar sorrindo? Ò.Ó

-Nenhum, Sasuke, é que... Eu quase nunca te vejo sorrindo e dançando...

-Eu não estou dançando. O.o'

-Mas você disse que...

-Como é que eu vou dançar com a minha perna fudida desse jeito?

-Sasuke! Olha essa boca! – Mikoto olhou-o com cara de "mãe-que-não-sabia-que-o-filho-falava-palavrão-e-depois-descobre".

-Desculpe okaa-san. – Desculpou-se Sasuke. Depois cochichou: - Porra.

Naruto caiu rolando na cama, de tanto rir, Itachi soltou uma risadinha abafada e Mikoto fez cara de "sem-biscoitos-por-uma-semana".

A loira só parou de rir quando percebeu que, enquanto rolava de rir, encostara em Sasuke (Ela ainda tava encostada nele, tipo, encostou e parou). A recém novamente formada família Uchiha olhava pra ela, que ficou vermelha, pulou da cama e se recompôs rapidamente.

- O.o – Todos.

- Eu... Acho que vou ter que voltar a Konoha...

-Bem se você quiser podemos voltar a Konoha... – Mikoto olhava para Naruto, um olhar maternal. – Poderemos ir com você...

-Mas eu tava pensando agora okaa-san, todos te consideram morta, o nii-san é um ninja renegado e eu um traidor, como você acha que nós vamos ser recebidos em Konoha?

-Com uma festa de boas vindas... – Naruto sussurrou.

-Naruto? Você perdeu seu último neurônio? Festa de boas vindas só se for na cadeia, menos para a okaa-san, porque ela não fez nada... Se bem que podem dizer que ela foi cúmplice de Itachi...

-Cala a boca, teme. Primeiro de tudo: Eu fiz a Tsunade-obaachan jurar que não ia te prender quando você voltasse. E segundo: Eu tenho um plano.

-Ih... Lá vem bomba... E das grandes... De que personagem da Disney você vai fazer a gente se fantasiar dessa vez?

-Já disse pra calar a boca! E aquele plano deu certo! Não vai ficar irritadinho porque o Kakashi-sensei mandou você se vestir de Branca de Neve!

-Não. Me lembre.Disso.

Itachi, que não prestava muita atenção na conversa, virou a cabeça quando ouviu algo sobre Sasuke vestido de Branca de Neve.

-Sasuke? Você se vestiu mesmo de branca de neve? – Perguntou Itachi.

-Hn. – Resmungou Sasuke, virando a cara. – Kakashi me chantageou.

-CONTINUANDO! – Quase berrou Naruto. – Ahem. Eu mando uma carta pra obaa-chan explicando tudo. n.n

Todos: O.o' - gota

-Eu não terminei. A obaa-chan está me ensinando um jutsu de reconhecimento, que faz suas cartas serem apenas suas, e serem reconhecidas apenas pela pessoa que você quer que reconheça. Então, quando ela receber a carta, vai saber imediatamente que sou eu. E, como ela confia muito em mim, ela vai acreditar no que eu disser, isso é, na verdade.

-Eu conheço esse jutsu – Disse Mikoto. – Embora não saiba faze-lo. Mas, Naruto-san, você completou o treinamento?

-Ahn... Não.

-Não o faça, Naruto-san. – A mais velha continuou. – É muito arriscado. Se algo der errado, você pode morrer .

-Não me importo, Mikoto-san. Dês de que vocês sejam aceitos na vila.

-Mas e o seu sonho de ser Hokage? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Uma pessoa que não pode se sacrificar para salvar seus amigos, nunca poderia virar Hokage. – A Uzumaki parecia determinada, e com uma expressão séria. Pegou um dos pergaminhos que leva consigo e começou a escrever a carta:

"_Tsunade-obaachan..._

_Desculpe por não estar em Suna, á essa hora você já deve ter descoberto, estou num lugar cheio de neve... Acho que é o País da Neve. Sasuke está aqui comigo, ele está muito ferido... Mas disposto a voltar á Konoha. Há mais duas pessoas aqui comigo, e uma delas você não vai acreditar quem é... È Uchiha Mikoto, sabe a mãe do Sasuke... E Uchiha Itachi também está aqui, vivo._

_Queremos voltar á Konoha, mas não sabemos como vamos ser tratados. Itachi tem como provar sua inocência na morte do clã._

_Espero que os aceite, me responda logo!_

_Te amo,_

_Naruto."_

Naruto terminou de escrever a carta, selou o pergaminho e fez uns selos. Após isso, a carta desapareceu.

-A carta chega em 3...2...1...

Konoha, Escritório da Hokage.

um pergaminho aparece na frente da Tsunade e fica flutuando na cara dela. De repente, a Sannin gritou:

-NARUTOOOO! É melhor você me dar boas explicações nessa carta! – Ela abriu o pergaminho e leu a carta. Depois de terminar, ela rapidamente escreveu uma resposta:

"_Volta logo, Naruto! E traga esses três junto. Avisarei a vila._

Tsunade"

Fazendo a mesma coisa que Naruto havia feito, ela enviou a carta.

Com Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi e Mikoto

Uma carta se materializou na frente da loira e ficou flutuando na cara dela. Abriu a carta rapidamente e a leu em voz alta:

-Bem... – após terminar a leitura – Podemos partir amanha?

-Por mim tudo bem – Falaram Itachi e Mikoto.

-Ei! E eu? – Reclamou Sasuke.

-Você vai no meu colo, irmãozinho! – Zoou Itachi.

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Mas eu estou.

-Não pode ser pior do que se vestir de Branca de Neve... – Se conformou Sasuke, que logo desviou sua tenção para Naruto, que tinha uma das mãos na cabeça. – Que aconteceu?

-Não é nada... – Disse ela. – É só uma ton... tura... – E caiu desacordada.

* * *

Bem, fim do cap.

e... por favor, deixem reviews flando o que acharam... n.n

reviews são tão legais, me deixam feliz e inspirada para continuar...

Até a proxima!


	8. Sequelas

Tah aew o 8º cap, espero q gostem n.n

* * *

**Charpter 8: Seqüelas**

Naruto jazia na cama, ainda desmaiada. Itachi pegara-a e colocara-a ao lado de Sasuke, que tentou reanima-la, mas sem sucesso. Agora ele acariciava suas longas e loiras madeixas.

-Temia que isso fosse acontecer, mas ela não me ouviu... – Mikoto olhava-a preocupada.

-Nos vamos para Konoha amanha mesmo? – Perguntou Itachi á mãe.

-Se Naruto acordar... Agora vou cuidar dela... (a Mikoto é uma ninja medica na fic) Ita, me passa aquela maleta.

-Não okaa-san, vamos para Konoha agora... Tsunade cuidará dela... È melhor assim. – Sasuke estava começando a ficar desesperado.

-Já que insiste... ITACHI ME AJUDE A PREPARAR AS COISAS, JÀ ESTAMOS PARTINDO E VÊ SE PARA DE LER ESSE MANGÁ HENTAI!(**Uchiha Ninhah:**_ Ita-kun é um menino pevertido n.n_ **Itachi:** _OQUEE??_)

-Ai okaa-san... Hai. – Itachi saiu arrumando as coisas para a viagem de volta á Konoha.

Depois de meia hora, estava tudo pronto. Só faltava saber como levariam Sasuke e Naruto.

-Sasuke querido, quanto você pesa? – Perguntou Mikoto ao filho.

-Acho que sessenta... Mas por quê?

-Não agüentaria levar você no colo... Ita-kun você leva o Sasu-chan e eu a Naruto-san.

-Certo okaa-san – Itachi pegou Sasuke com cuidado no colo, e este se sentiu meio humilhado. - Que foi Sasuke?

-Nada não nii-san...

Os quatro saíram da cabana e foram o mais rápido que conseguiram para Konoha.

Tsunade os esperava no portão (**Uchiha: **_Nossa, mas ela nem sabia que eles iriam chegar... Acho que deve ter sido algum pressentimento, sei lá... Ou alguma aposta... Será que ela ganharia ou perderia se fosse uma? O que você acha Tobi... _**Tobi:**_ Tobi acha que ela ganha... _**Uchiha: **_Duvido...)_ e quando os viu á distancia foi correndo ao encontro deles...

-Mikoto... Você está viva... Naruto? Sabia que isso aconteceria... Ela não terminou o treinamento... Vamos levá-la para o hospital, traga Sasuke também Itachi... – Acrescentou olhando a perna enfaixada por inteira do Uchiha mais novo.

No hospital de Konoha:

Tsunade saia do quarto onde Naruto estava, Itachi e Mikoto correram até ela para saber noticias:

-Ela está bem, já cuidei de tudo.

Os dois pareceram mais aliviados, Itachi perguntou timidamente:

-Tsunade-sama, e o Sasuke?

-Vou vê-lo agora. Se vocês quiserem vir.

Os dois entraram no quarto que Sasuke se encontrava, e este perguntou afobado:

-Como está Naruto?

-Acalme-se Sasuke – Pediu Tsunade quando ele deu um gemido de dor – Ela está bem... Sua mãe já me contou o que aconteceu. - Ela retirou as bandagens e analisou - Bem Mikoto, você fez tudo que eu faria... Acho que não há mais nada a fazer... È ir todos os dias tratando e remédios, fazendo curativos... Você sabe... Se quiser ir para casa Sasuke...

-Eu prefiro.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou indo para casa para limpar pelo menos seu quarto Sasuke e depois Itachi te leva pra lá, há anos ninguem vai lá, deve estar que só poeira. – Mikoto saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

-O que foi otouto?

-Que cara é essa Sasuke?

-Estava pensando... Ela se sacrificou daquele jeito para nós três sermos aceitos aqui em Konoha, ela desmaiou, e eu não pude fazer nada...

-Por que está dizendo isso Sasuke? – Tsunade olhava-o com pena. – Você não pode fazer nada? Claro que pode. E fez!

- Pode? O que eu poderia fazer... Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer na hora! – Ele parecia descontrolado.

- Acalme-se Sasuke! – Itachi nunca vira o irmão tão desesperado.

-Não Ita... È sério... Eu sinto que poderia ter ajudado...

-Como? Ferido desse jeito otouto.

- È Sasuke... È claro que você fez algo. Você salvou-a da Akatsuki!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras da Hokage o "pequeno" Uchiha se acalmou.

-Viu otouto, é claro que você pôde fazer algo. n/.\n

-È, ela poderia estar morta agora!

-Não havia pensado nisso...

-E, além disso, você poderia ter perdido a perna ao receber aquele ataque. – Tsunade sorria, "E pensar que um dia eu senti raiva dele..."Pensou.

Três dias se passaram. Sakura ia todos os dias á casa de Sasuke, á mando de Tsunade para trocar os curativos da perna do garoto.

Naruto recebera alta naquela tarde, ela poderia ter saído do hospital um dia antes, mas como ela havia fugido para comer ramen, Shizune e Tsunade a deixaram mais um dia.

Naruto saiu do hospital e rumou direto para a casa de Sasuke. Bateu a porta e Mikoto a atendeu.

-Olá Naruto-san, creio que veio ver o Sasuke-kun!

-È... Olá! Como ele está?

-Está bem... E você?

-Estou ótima. Tsunade-obaa-chan me contou... Tudo.

Mikoto sorriu.

-Entre querida. O quarto se Sasuke é lá em cima, a primeira porta á direita. Itachi está lá com ele.

-Certo... Obrigada.

Naruto subiu e bateu na porta que Mikoto lhe indicara.

-Entre – Ouviu-se a voz de Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke... Tome o remédio... – Itachi tentava persuadir Sasuke a beber um liquido cor de rosa, mas este se recusava.

-Por que você não quer tomar o remédio Sasuke? –Perguntou Naruto parada a porta observando a cena: Sasuke sentado na cama e Itachi sentado ao seu lado.

-Ele me trata como se eu tivesse sete anos, Naruto... Isso já encheu...

-Mas o que isso tem a ver em tomar o remédio?

-Caso você não tenha percebido – o mau humor de Sasuke aumentara – esse remédio tem gosto de morango... Isso é coisa para criancinha...

Naruto começou a rir.

-Isso não tem graça .¬¬ – Disse Sasuke entre dentes, já muito aborrecido.

-Naruto, queria falar com você... – Itachi olhava-a.

Os dois saíram do quarto deixando Sasuke sozinho e mal humorado.

-Eu ouvi o escândalo que Sasuke fez aquele dia... Creio que é sobre isso que queira conversar... Eu me sinto culpada também, não deveria ter usado aquele jutsu...

-Uma vez ouvi Tsunade conversando com Sakura... Houve seqüelas?

-Não... Não fisicamente.

-Como assim?

-As seqüelas foram mais... Como posso dizer... Essas seqüelas foram em mim e em Sasuke, que sentimos culpados por algo que fizemos ou não fizemos... Entende?

-Acho que sim... È algo emocional... Sasuke não demonstra, mas ele ainda não engoliu o fato de não fazer nada quando você desmaiou... Mas acho melhor esquecermos isso, já é passado.

Naruto sorriu. Itachi era um cara legal...

-Por que você não passa um tempo aqui com a gente? Sasuke vai gostar – Naruto não percebeu o tom de voz que Itachi usara, e aceitou. Mikoto, que preparava o almoço, adorou a idéia.

* * *

Fim do cap. hehe!

Espero q tenham gostado,

-olhar do gato de botas do Shrek - deixem reviews please!

Até a proxima!


	9. O pequeno Sasukekun e o não tão grande

**Charpter 9: O pequeno Sasuke-kun e o não tão grande Uchiha Itachi.**

Naruto convencera Sasuke a tomar o remédio. E Itachi convencera a mãe a deixar Sasuke dormir juntamente com ele, no seu quarto. Lá havia uma cama de casal. E Naruto ficara no quarto de Sasuke.

-Bom dia Sasuke, bom dia Ita! – A garota entrou no quarto e percebeu que Sakura estava ali. – Bom dia Sakura-chan! n.n

-Bom dia Naruto! Pronto, acabei... Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – E saiu do quarto rapidamente.

- O que deu nela?

-Acho que é ciúmes... De dividir o queridinho Sasuke-kun com você Naruto... Nossa Sasuke... Arranja uma pra mim...

-Cala a boca Itachi.

-Você lembra?

-Do que?

-De quando você pegou uma gripe forte?

-Nem quero me lembrar...

-Mas eu quero saber... – Naruto olhou para os dois irmãos, curiosa – O que aconteceu?

-Itachi cuidou de mim... Alias, ele nem deixou a okaa-san chegar perto de mim, e discutiu feio com o otou-san.

-Agora eu quero saber como foi isso! Parece ser tão Kawaii!

FLASHBACK:

Era domingo, Itachi acordou, dessa foi não pelo barulho da televisão, mas pela falta do mesmo. Ele achou estranho, á essa hora era a hora que Sasuke se colocava á frente da TV e não saia de lá até que os desenhos terminassem.

Ele levantou da cama, e se dirigiu á sala, estava deserta. Desceu até a cozinha onde se encontravam Mikoto e Fugaku:

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun... Os desenhos já devem ter começado...

-Okaa-san, o Sasuke ainda não acordou? – Mikoto olhou para traz e viu que falava com Itachi

-Ainda não Ita-kun! Nossa que milagre... Eu também estou estranhando.

-Ele foi dormir cedo ontem... Eu fui dormir era umas onze e ele já estava no décimo sono. – Fugaku achou estranho o mais novo ainda dormir. Eram quase nove horas.

-Vou ver se ele ainda está dormindo ou se está se escondendo... Às vezes aquele tonto tem cada idéia ridícula... – Itachi subiu correndo as escadas. E entrou no quarto do pequeno. Que ainda dormia encolhido, com uma grossa coberta... Espera aí... Com uma coberta grossa?

-nii-san? – Ele acordara.

-Olá... Dorminhoco. Por que ainda ta dormindo?

-Por que eu ainda não acordei nii-san... Isso é um sonho...

-Parece mais um pesadelo! Com você nele...

-Você ainda não se esqueceu da Samara né nii-san? (**Uchiha: **_Quem leu a minha fic "Itachi e um filme de terror" vai entender!_)

-Tonto.

-Tonto.

-Tonto.

-Tonto.

-Cala a boca!

-Hn. Nii-san?

-Que foi?

-Tô com frio. Pega outra coberta?

-Frio? Nesse calor?

-É. Por favor?!

Itachi pegou outra coberta, cobriu Sasuke e saiu do quarto. Quando voltou, tinha um termômetro nas mãos.

-Pra que isso, nii-san? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Eu acho que você está doente. Já falei pro otou-san e pra okaa-san. Eu vou medir sua febre.

-Ah...

Itachi mediu a febre de Sasuke. Trinta e nove graus. Itachi arregalou os olhos e correu para a cozinha, e quando voltou trouxe a mãe junto.

-Sasuke está com febre – Disse Itachi.

-Fique deitado aí, querido – Disse Mikoto, passando a mão no cabelo do filho mais novo. Virou-se para Itachi: - Fica com ele, por favor. Eu já volto com o café da manhã – E saiu.

Itachi andou até a cama do irmão e se sentou.

-Hei, Sasuke!

-Que é?

-Quer ir no meu quarto? Lá tem televisão. Daí você não perde os desenhos.

-Ta bom...

Itachi pegou Sasuke no colo e o carregou até seu quarto. Deitou-o na cama, o cobriu e ligou a TV.

-Já volto otouto.

O mais velho andou até a escada, de onde gritou:

-Okaa-san! Levei o Sasuke pro meu quarto!

A resposta veio de lá da cozinha:

-Tá bom!

Itachi voltou ao seu quarto, e viu Sasuke rindo com os desenhos. Pouco depois a mãe deles chegou com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

-Aqui está! Eu me lembrei que você não tomou café, Itachi-kun, então eu trouxe pra você também! n.n

-Obrigado, okaa-san – Itachi agradeceu a sua mãe, pegou a bandeja de suas mãos e colocou na cama. – Tchau, okaa-san.

-Mas, Itachi-kun, você tem certeza que pode cuidar de Sasuke sozinho?

-_**TCHAU**_, okaa-san – E fechou a porta. Na cara da mãe dele.

O Não tão Grande Uchiha Itachi se deitou ao lado de seu irmão o futuro Grande Uchiha Sasuke. E começou assistir os desenhos com ele.

-Não sei como você consegue se divertir com esses desenhos toscos.

-Não são toscos nii-san! Com o que o nii-san se diverte?

-Tem certeza que quer saber?

-Aham!

-Eu leio mangás... Quer ver?

-Eu gosto de mangás! O meu favorito é o do Hantaro. (**Uchiha: **_Existe manga do Hantaro?_)

-Mas os meus são... Er... Olha aqui, - Itachi pegou um baú embaixo da cama e abriu, revelando a Sasuke uma coleção de mangás... HENTAI. – Minhas preciosidades, há manga yaoi, yuri...

-ECA NII-SAN... TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM! Eu tenho apenas sete anos... Nii-san nojento... ERO-NIISAN! O nii-san é pervertido!

-Promete não contar nada pros nossos pais sobre isso?

-Prometo! Mas você... Onde arranjou isso nii-san?

-Na bufunfa... (**Uchiha: **_Para mais detalhes sobre essa tal bufunfa leia a fic feita por min e minha amiga Fighter "O pedido de Sasuke-kun"! E, por favor, não me pergunte o porquê do nome bufunfa... _**Tobi:**_ Você já falou demais, que tal calar a boca? _**Uchiha: **_Tobi isn't a good boy! _**Tobi: **_óò_)

-Ah... ECA!

Itachi riu... Fora idiota de mostrar aqueles mangás á Sasuke... Ele era muito pequeno ainda para se interessar por aquilo.

-Otouto... Que acha de assistirmos algum filme?

-Posso escolher? – pediu Sasuke virando aquela carinha kawaii para o irmão. Itachi olhou-o com medo. Qual seria o filme que ele escolheria dessa vez?

-Qual filme você quer Sasuke?

-Eu?

-Não o nabo ali do lado...

-Ah... eu quero assistir... – Itachi prendeu a respiração -... Bee Movie!

-O que deu em você? Achei que quisesse um filme de terror ou suspense...

-Não to a fim de assistir um filme de terror. Depois o nii-san não dorme á noite... – Itachi se sentiu pouco á vontade com o comentário do pequeno.

-Certo... – Pegou o celular e ligou para a locadora pedindo para enviarem o filme.

À noite a febre voltou ao pequeno garotinho Uchiha. Mikoto fizera uma sopa para ele e Itachi passou o tempo todo ao seu lado medindo a febre de vez em quando, dando comida e remédios.

Fugaku não demonstrava preocupação para com o filho mais novo, coisa que irritava Itachi. Mas Sasuke não ligava, já estava acostumado com o jeito do pai.

No outro dia Fugaku chamou Itachi para fora do quarto, no corredor, para conversarem sem acordar Sasuke.

-Tenho uma missão para você – Fugaku olhava sério o filho que era quase de seu tamanho.

-Qual? Quanto tempo dura e aonde é?

-È na vila da Areia, vai durar mais ou menos uma semana, é uma missão Rank-S...

-Não vou.

-Como assim não vai?

-Não indo! Vou ficar aqui e cuidar do Sasuke.

-ISSO È IMPORTANTE ITACHI! – Fugaku perdera a paciência e Itachi também.

-NÂO MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE A SAÙDE DE SASUKE!

-MAS ISSO È MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA O CLÃ.

-QUE SE DANE O CLÃ, NO MOMENTO EU NÃO FAREI MISSÕES, ESQUECEREI QUE SOU UM NINJA E FICAREI AQUI COM SASUKE!

-nii-san para de discutir com o otou-san – Sasuke aparecera a porta, os olhos pesados de sono. – vá na missão.

Itachi e Fugaku olhavam constrangidos para Sasuke, que os olhava curioso e sonolento. Mikoto que ia passando murmurou:

-Vocês deviam ter pensado antes de sair gritando para todo mundo ouvir! Tentem gritar mais alto que tenho certeza que alguém á quilômetros de distancia ainda não ouviu!

Sasuke entrou no quarto e deitou na cama e ficou ouvindo seu pai e irmão agora conversando calmamente:

-Bem, vou informar ao Sandaime que você não poderá fazer missões por enquanto... Acho que ele entenderá.

-Certo... E... Obrigado Otou-san.

FLASHBACK END.

-Você me salvou de uma bronca aquele dia, hein, otouto.

-Mas você sabia que o otou-san reagiria daquele jeito! Você deveria ter ido naquela missão. Shisui foi no seu lugar não é? – Itachi fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você não foi?? – Naruto olhava-os curiosa.

-Não!

-Nosso pai ficou irado, por dias! – Itachi se lembrava com um sorriso no rosto.


	10. Truth or Dare

Hehe, Fighter vc lembra disso? Essa foi demais... Bem Já estamos no décimo cap?? Noss...Bem espero que gostem, por que eu fiz com tantu carinhu...Só pra vcs...

Enjoy

* * *

**Charpter 10: Truth or Dare.**

Sasuke olhava a chuva cair lentamente, era uma chuva forte e fria, como o vento que fazia naquela tarde. Já fazia sete horas que Naruto estava na casa dos Uchiha.

Naruto entrou no banheiro que tinha no quarto de Sasuke e despiu-se. Entrou no boxe, mas ao olhar para as torneiras percebeu que não fazia idéia de qual era a de água quente. Contrariada, Naruto saiu enrolou-se na toalha e foi até o quarto de Itachi onde Sasuke olha a chuva, absorto em seus pensamentos.

-Nee... Sasuke?

-hn? – Sasuke virou-se para olhá-la. Mas ele não vira a Naruto que ele sempre via... Ela parecia mais feminina enrolada naquela toalha. Ele permaneceu ali, olhando-a, Sasuke olhava-a querendo que ela nunca saísse dali, que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Não dava para ver suas curvas por que a toalha as cobria, mas imaginava-as. Pela primeira vez ele via Naruto como mulher.

-Qual a torneira de água quente? - Sasuke não ouvira nenhuma palavra da loira, qual seja a pergunta ele concordaria.

-Aham! – respondeu o moreno, a loira olhou com a cara confusa.

-Qual?

-Aham!

-Sasuke... Esquerda ou direita?

-Aham!

Naruto achou o amigo estranho, caminhou até ele e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, fazendo-o acordar...

-Qual foi a pergunta mesmo? – Sasuke olhava-a meio sem graça.

-Qual a torneira de água quente do seu banheiro?

-Ah... A da direita.

-Obrigada! n.n

-O que foi aquilo? – Sasuke perguntou para si mesmo depois que Naruto saíra do quarto.

Os dias se passaram, Naruto voltara para a casa dela, e a perna de Sasuke já estava boa, mas ele ainda não havia sido liberado para missões. O garoto vivia discutindo com a Godaime, e Naruto o apoiava, mas a Hokage nada fazia.

Sasuke se sentia cada vez mais atraído por Naruto. Quando ela ria, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Itachi percebera que o irmão estava apaixonado pela garota, mas ele nada dizia. Apenas tentava aproximar os dois.

Era outubro. Estava próximo do aniversário de Naruto, e a garota resolveu fazer uma festa. Ela convidou todos os seus amigos, pessoalmente. Era dia 5, ela estava saindo do treinamento quando encontrou Sasuke e Itachi andando por aí. Resolveu falar com eles, só faltavam eles para ser convidados.

-Itachi, Sasuke, eu queria convidar vocês para minha festa de aniversário, no dia 10... Sabe... Eu queria que vocês fossem...

-Seu aniversário? Que legal... – Itachi olhava para ela e Sasuke. Os dois olharam para ele.

-Quinze anos não é Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Sim, Sim! Vocês vão?

-Claro! – Sorrindo para eles, Naruto se afastou.

-O que vamos dar á ela de aniversário Ita?

-Não sei Sasuke... Se eu fosse uma jinchuriki o que eu gostaria de ganhar? Que foi? – Perguntou Itachi ao ver a expressão do irmão – Só estou tentando pensar como ela... È força do habito... Ex-Akatsuki...

- Estou pensando em uma corrente – Sasuke ignorou o irmão – O que acha?

-Pode ser... È... Boa ideia... Sr. Uzumaki, ou melhor, a Sra. Uchiha vai gostar...

-O QUE?

-Fala Sasuke, você está ,caidinho por ela! n/.\n

-Não to não.

- Ta bom... - Ele não acreditara naquele "não to não"

Sasuke saiu sozinho para comprar o presente de Naruto. Ele comprou uma bela corrente de prata com um pingente de um ene bem desenhado, cheio de floreios e strass.

Estava cedo para o aniversário, mas Sasuke já estava pronto. O moreno vestia uma calça jeans (**Uchiha:** _Com certeza era de grife..._ **Tobi: **_O Sasuke ta com gripe? _**Uchiha: **_Dorme Tobi... Dorme..._), uma camisa social branca de manga três quartos e um All Star preto. (**Uchiha: **_Ele deve estar lindoo_)

Itachi saia do banho, enrolado na toalha, secando os cabelos com outra, Sasuke entrou no quarto.

-Acho que já vou indo Itachi, você vão demorar muito ainda com esse cabelo.

-Espera um pouco otouto, é somente passar o creme, pentear, secar com o secador, e prender...

-Que se dane... Tchau! – E saiu.

-... - Itachi sorriu. Por mais que o irmão negasse, ele estava apaixonado.

O céu começa a escurecer e estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu. Sasuke caminhava sozinho para a casa da loira. Tocou a capainha, e a loira atendeu.

-Olá Teme – A voz da loira parecia distante, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. O rosto moreno da loira estava com pouca maquiagem, somente lápis nos olhos e um gloss delicado nos lábios. Usava um vestido um pouco curto e decotado, laranja, os pés estavam descalços e os cabelos soltos. (A Naruto que eu imagino é a do oiroke no jutsu)

-Olá lin... – ao perceber o que ia dizer, ele logo mudou -... dobe.

-Lindobe? Que xingamento é esse? Ah... Deixa pra lá, entre, eu não estou pronta ainda... Falta calçar as sandálias – e abriu passagem para o moreno entrar na sala, que estava arrumada para a festa.

-Aqui está seu presente – Sasuke tirou do bolso um pacotinho – espero que goste e feliz aniversário.

-Obrigado – ela pegou o embrulho e abriu, seus olhos brilhavam ao admirar o colar – você me ajuda a colocar?

- Claro – a garota ergueu os cabelos e Sasuke abotoou a corrente, a garota se olhou no espelho e depois se virou e abraçou Sasuke – Obrigada Sasuke, não precisava... Eu... Ah... Obrigada...

-De nada – Sasuke e Naruto estavam vermelhos, os dois soltaram.

-Bem você me ajuda a arrumar a casa... Sabe... Não a casa, mas as comidas...

-Ajudo.

-Então... Vai arrumando as coisas nos pratos lá na cozinha, eu só vou colocar minha sandália, e já vou.

Sasuke foi até a cozinha pequena da loira, pegou as coisas em cima da mesa e começou a arrumar nos pratos que estavam em cima da mesa. A loira entrou na cozinha e Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

-Já acabou? Nossa que rápido, já arrumou tudo! – a loira olhava para a mesa – Bem, eu não tenho muita prática com sandálias, principalmente de salto... Vamos levar tudo para a sala.

Eles pegaram os copos, pratos e bebidas e arrumaram tudo na sala.

Eram duas horas, todos os convidados já haviam chegado, comido. Havia varias garrafas de refrigerante vazias pela casa.

-Que tal se brincarmos de verdade ou desafio? –Perguntou Neji.

-Legal – todos concordaram.

-Eu começo – Neji – Itachi, verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade...

-Qual o cara que você mais admirava na Akatsuki? E por quê?

-Deidara, porque o cabelo dele é sempre tão sedoso... Eu até sinto um pouco de inveja... Minha vez... Sai, verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

- Beije a Ino na boca.

Ino corou, Sai lhe deu um selinho.

-Minha vez – Sai – Hinata...

- Faça uma limonada com Neji na cozinha – um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios brancos dele. Hinata e Neji sorriram e foram para a cozinha, e pouco depois voltam com um copo de limonada e deram á Sai.

-ISSO NÃO VALE! – protestou Sai.

-Você não especificou o tipo de limonada que queria... Valeu sim – Sasuke defendeu-os – sua vez Hinata.

-Sakura...

-Verdade.

-O que aconteceu entre você e o Idate?

-A gente só ficou... Sabe naquela festa? Então... Minha vez... Kakashi, o que quer?

-Ah? Desafio...

-Mostre-nos seu rosto...

-Devia ter pedido verdade... –Kakashi tirou as mascaras revelando seu rosto, ele era bonito, ninguém entendeu por que ele o escondia. –O que quer Itachi?

-Eu de novo? Desafio!

-Eu quero que você dance YMCA agora, a gente canta pra você!

Itachi se levantou, foi até o meio as sala e começou a dançar, enquanto o resto cantava.

-Certo... O que vai querer otouto? –Perguntou a Sasuke...

-Te desafio a me desafia nii-san!

-Eu quero que beije Naruto, na boca, não igual ao Sai... Um beijo bem beijado...

Sasuke aproximou seus lábios lentamente junto dos da loira e desculpando-se a beijou. Sentiu os lábios macios da loira em seus próprios. As línguas se entrechocando, e um sentimento, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes, mas ele sabia que aquilo era bom.


	11. O verdadeiro segredo do Mangekyou

**Charpter 11: O verdadeiro segredo do Mangekyou.**

Ao se separarem depois de um tempo, Sasuke sentiu seus olhos arderem, como nunca havia ardido antes. Ele levou a mão aos olhos, apertando-os para que aquela dor passasse. Mas não passou, saiu correndo para o banheiro, ninguém entendeu nada. Naruto e Itachi foram atrás dele.

No banheiro Sasuke jogava água nos olhos, a ardência passou e ele enxugou o rosto na toalha e olhou no espelho, seus olhos haviam sangrado um pouco, mas o que mais intrigava o moreno, era o seu sharingan estar ativado e diferente.

-Sasuke... Você esta bem? – Itachi gritou para o irmão – abre a porta...

Sasuke destrancou a porta deixando que Naruto e Itachi entrassem.

-Nee Sasuke?

-hn?

-Por que ativou o sharingan?

-Bem... Eu não sei...

-Sasukee?

- O que é dobe?

-Por que seu sharingan está diferente?

-Como assim diferente Naruto? –Itachi olhou para os olhos do irmão. – O mangekyou? Como conseguiu Sasuke... Mas é um mangekyou diferente.

-Diferente? – Sasuke encarou o irmão e depois voltou para o espelho e olhou nos próprios olhos. – È... No seu mangekyou onde é preto, no meu é vermelho, e onde é vermelho é preto. Como?

-Não sei... Temos que ver... Vamos para o antigo Templo Nakano procurar uma resposta. Desculpe Naruto... Nós já vamos indo...

-Tudo bem Itachi, eu os acompanho até a porta.

Eles voltaram a sala e todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido, mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder. Naruto abriu a porta e Sasuke murmurou no ouvido dela:

-Não conte isso para ninguém, se perguntaram o que aconteceu, invente uma desculpa... – e erguendo a voz – Feliz aniversário Naruto.

-Obrigada por terem vindo! n.n

A loira ficou olhando os dois se afastarem e depois entrou em sua casa.

Sasuke e Itachi entraram no prédio, O Templo Nakano, e retiraram o sétimo tatame, á direita do altar, e entraram. Desceram as escadas, numa caixa que jazia no chão, os irmãos tiraram vários pergaminhos, um deles era sobre o mangekyou. Sasuke pegou-o e abriu. Tudo que Itachi uma vez lhe dissera, sobre o mangekyou, estava escrito ali. Sasuke lera aquele pergaminho tantas vezes que já o tinha decorado, palavra por palavra.

-Aqui só fala que para conseguir o mangekyou você precisa matar seu melhor amigo... – Sasuke entregou o pergaminho para o irmão.

-È... Espera aí... Você viu todo o conteúdo desse pergaminho? Olha mais para frente tem mais coisa... Nem mesmo eu vi essa parte do pergaminho...

-Eu não vi também... Deixe-me ver... - Sasuke parecia chocado com o que lia - então há outras formas de se conseguir esse sharingan.

"_...mas essa forma não é a mais convidativa de se conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan, Uchiha Madara utilizou essa forma, mas Uchiha Irmão de Madara _(**Uchiha:**_Não faço idéia do nome dele... Então coloquei isso mesmo... Se alguém souber e quiser me falar eu agradeço..._)_utilizou outra forma, uma forma sem efeitos colaterais. _

_Enquanto você vai usando o que chamamos de Evil Mangekyou, com o tempo aquele poder vai te cegando, literalmente falando. Já o que chamamos de Good Mangekyou, se diferencia do Evil apenas nas cores, que estão invertidas, no modo de obter, e ele não te cegará. _

_Para se obter esse dojutsu, é preciso algo mais difícil do que matar seu melhor amigo, é preciso amá-lo. Demonstrar esse amor com um gesto. Somente assim você obterá esses olhos. Não é algo fácil, e nem simples, pois não se pode forçar alguém a amá-lo. Uchiha Irmão de Madara se apaixonou por seu melhor amigo Namizumaru Shimafu, mas logo depois foi morto, pelo próprio irmão."_

-Então foi assim... – Itachi parecia tão chocado quanto o irmão. – "_é preciso amá-lo. Demonstrar esse amor com um gesto". _Você beijou Naruto... Seus olhos... Good mangekyou... Só pode ser isso Sasuke... Você está apaixonado por Naruto... Ela é sua melhor amiga e a pessoa que você ama...

-Como? È-È claro que não... – Sasuke sorria.

-Vamos para casa...

Eles saíram do templo, e foram em direção da "vila" Uchiha.

-Itachi... Acho melhor não contarmos nada a ninguém... Por enquanto... Nem para a okaa-san. – Eles haviam chegado em casa e estavam no quarto de Sasuke.

-Ta... E eu irei te ensinar a usá-lo.

-Obrigado.

-Você percebeu o jeito que a Sakura olhou para você e Naruto quando estavam se beijando?

-Não. Como?

-Estava morrendo de ciúmes. O que você acha dela?

-Uma vaca cor de rosa! Ela vivia se insinuando para mim. – e imitando a rosa – "Ai Sasuke-kun eu te amo" "Sasuke-kun isso, Sasuke-kun aquilo" Ela é um saco. E você?

-O que tem eu?

-De quem você gosta?

-Ninguém...

-Se você não falar, eu descubro.

-Pode tentar...

-VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM DE CONVERSA E VÂO DORMIR, JÁ SÃO QUATRO E MEIA DA MANHÃ. – Gritou Mikoto. Itachi foi para seu quarto e Sasuke apagou a luz do quarto, se cobriu e absorto em seus pensamentos, dormiu.


	12. Missão RankS

**Chapter12: Missão Rank-S**

-Bem temos uma missão para o time Kakashi. – O antigo time sete, mais Itachi e Sai estavam reunidos no escritório da Hokage. – Chamei você também Itachi, pois achei que gostaria de participar de uma missão... Uma missão com seu irmão...

-Sim, Obrigado Tsunade-sama.

-Nee... Nee... Tsunade-baachan? Qual é a missão?

-Para sua felicidade Naruto é uma missão Rank-S.

-Qual? – Sasuke se sentia excitado, há anos que ela não fazia missões, principalmente de Rank-S.

-Se trata de um mistério. Vocês conhecem aquele akatsuki, o único que sobreviveu? O Tobi? – sem esperar resposta ela continuou – Há coisas estranhas acontecendo, e quero que vocês investiguem e fiquem de olho nesse cara.

- Esse deve ser um dos motivos por você ter me chamado também não é? Tsunade-sama? – Itachi sabia que ela o colocara nessa missão por ser um ex-akatsuki.

-Esse é um dos motivos Itachi, você deve conhecer as habilidades dele.

-Infelizmente sim.

-Por que infelizmente? Isso é de grande ajuda.

-Eu sei, mas, é que eu o odeio.

- Odeia? – Tsunade não entendia nada – Por quê?

-Longa história. Mas é normal um akatsuki odiar o outro.

-Bem, vocês partirão daqui a meia hora. Estão dispensados. - os seis saíram, e dirigindo-se a Shizune que brincava com Ton Ton, a Godaime continuou –Ele não me convenceu, e agora estou curiosa para saber o por que dele odiar Tobi.

-Você percebeu Tsunade-sama?

-Percebi o que?

-O olhar de Sasuke-kun quando você falou de Tobi?

-Não... Que olhar?

-Não sei... Só sei que deu medo! Tem certeza que é uma missão rank-S? Se é investigação seria uma missão no mínimo Rank-B...

-Se tratando de um akatsuki, principalmente ele, claro que é Rank-S Shizune...

- Como assim "principalmente ele"?

-Eu poderia ter mandado qualquer ninja, mas por que acha que eu mandei Uchiha Itachi juntamente com o time Kakashi?

-Por ser um ex-akatsuki?

-Não Shizune, por causa do sharingan, já temos Uchiha Sasuke e Hatake Kakashi, agora Itachi... Esse Tobi também possui o sharingan, e quem melhor para lidar com ele?Uchihas, e Kakashi! Sharingan Vs. Sharingan!

-Temos a chance de nos vingar Itachi. – Sasuke já estava pronto, Itachi quase.

-Sim, mas precisamos ser cautelosos... Vai se arrumar...

-Eu já to pronto.

-Só vai levar a Katana? E kunais e shurinkens, tarjas explosivas... O resto do equipamento ninja?

-Já se esqueceu dos selos que tenho nos punhos?

-Ah... É verdade. Vamos então?

-Vamos – eles saíram de casa e se dirigiram para o portão de Konoha. – Você acha que estou pronto para usar o mangekyou?

-Mais do que pronto.

Sakura, Naruto e Sai chegaram.

-Só falta o Kakashi-sensei. – reclamou Naruto. Sasuke reparara que ela usava o colar que ganhara dele.

- yo pessoal... Desculpem-me o atraso... È que tive que ir ao enterro da minha mãezinha...

-MENTIRA – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos então? – Kakashi já se acostumara com aquilo.

Os seis saíram pelo portão. E sumiram pelo horizonte.

-Ano... Kakashi-sensei... Aonde vamos? – Naruto olhava seu sensei curiosa.

-Para a vila da chuva, a base principal da Akatsuki era lá. Você poderia nos ajudar a localizar a base Itachi-kun?

-Claro Kakashi-san. È só chegarmos lá.

Eles caminharam para a vila da chuva.

-Podemos passar á noite nesse hotel Kakashi-san, eu acho melhor pararmos e amanha voltaremos ao nosso objetivo. – Itachi parecia cansado, o céu já estava escuro, Kakashi concordou e o time parou num pequeno hotel de aparência aconchegante.

No dia seguinte eles saíram do hotel bem cedo, com Itachi na liderança, seguiram para a base principal da Akatsuki. Ou o que havia sobrado dela. Afinal a batalha de Sasuke e Naruto com os akatsukis havia destruído boa parte da base.

-Bem é aqui pessoal.

-Eu deveria ter lembrado! – Naruto olhava com curiosidade – Você também devia ter lembrado Sasuke! – e virou para o moreno.

-Como que eu vou lembrar dobe, se quando eu entrei nessa base, eu estava inconsciente, e quando saí, também estava desacordado?

-Ah... È... Me esqueci desse detalhe... Teme!

Sasuke girou os olhos. Itachi olhava um baú no chão, ligeiramente queimado. Só faltavam seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- O que foi nii-san?

- Você sabe o que contem nesse baú otouto?

-È... Não!

-Minha coleção de mangás hentai... Tive que começar outra coleção quando percebi que havia deixado minha antiga em casa quando fugi!

- Ô.ô - Sasuke – Bem, vamos ver se encontramos alguma pista sobre o Madara.

-Madara? – surpreenderam-se Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.

-Madata? Quem é Madata? – Naruto boiou completamente.

-È Madara, Naruto. Depois te explico, mas tenho certeza que você não vai entender... – Sakura olhou a garota loira com impaciência. – Mas o que Madara tem a ver com isso Sasuke-kun?

-Nada... – respondeu o Uchiha ao olhar do irmão. – Vamos procurar.

Eles saíram, procurando algo que lhes indicassem se Tobi havia aparecido por lá.

-Venham ver – gritou Sai após um tempo. Eles se aproximaram – Essa pegada é recente. O que acha Itachi? Não é a sola de uma das sandálias que os akatsukis usavam?

-Sim... E como você disse, só pode ser recente. Olhe, está bem nítida. Como não há nenhum akatsuki, alem de Tobi, tenho certeza que ele passou por aqui... Faz mais ou menos um dia.

-Menos Itachi! Meio dia. Olhe bem, nii-san...

Naruto estava boiando mais ainda, como eles podiam saber a quanto tempo aquela pegado foi feita, ao apenas analisa-la assim, á olho nu... Mas decidiu fazer cara de quem está entendendo tudo.

-Onde você acha que ele foi Itachi? – Perguntou Kakashi, ainda sem despregar o olho da pegada.

-Só temos três bases. Uma foi destruída quando Sasori, Sakura-san e Chyo-sama lutaram. Agora esta também foi destruída... Ele só pode ter ido para a base localizada na fronteira entre o país do Fogo e o do Vento.

-Não há base nenhuma lá... – Kakashi achava que Itachi estava zoando com ele.

-As bases da Akatsuki são sempre bases secretas, é normal as pessoas não saberem da existência delas Kakashi-sensei. – Naruto fazia uma cara de quem-não-sabe-nada-e-fica-feliz-quando-há-algo-que-sabe-e-pode-explicar.

-Eu sei Naruto.

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo – apressou-se Itachi antes de ser interrompido por Naruto – A base lá, é muito bem escondida, tem no local, um objeto e um selo, que só pode ser visto por um akatsuki. Temos que voltar para o país do fogo imediatamente.

E saíram.

-Como vamos entrar? – Naruto analisava uma pedra com um kanji que estava escrito "ramen". – E tem certeza de que é esse o local?

-Claro – Itachi não entendia a pergunta – Eu me lembro quando selamos essa pedra... Foi o próprio Tobi que escolheu essa palavra para podermos identificá-la...

-Acho que devíamos entrar logo e acabar com esse cara...

-Como que iremos saber que ele está lá dentro Sasuke-kun? – Sakura abraçara seu braço, mas o moreno se desvencilhou.

-Sinto o chakra dele... Você não Itachi?

-Sinto otouto. Todos, se afastem.

Itachi fez apenas um selo, ninguém sabia o que era aquele selo. Uma luz roxa saiu da pedra, que se afastou, abrindo uma passagem, tão grande que davam para todos passarem ao mesmo tempo.

-Demais... – murmurou a garota loira.

-... – Sasuke foi o primeiro a entrar na caverna – Venham.

Todos o seguiram, Itachi andava á frente, ao lado do irmão mostrando o caminho á todos. Até que uma voz os fez sobressaltarem:

- Que bom vê-los de novo Itachi-san e Sasuke-kun...

-Já eu não sinto prazer nenhum em vê-lo – Sasuke e Itachi tinham uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-Como que ele sabe que estamos aqui Itachi-san? – Sakura o olhava temerosa.

-Não sei Sakura-san, isso é um mistério para mim, mas ainda vou descobrir.

-Acha que estamos preparados para lutar com ele nii-san?

- Eu estou otouto... Sempre estive... E você?

- Acho que ainda não...

-Como não... Andamos treinando o tempo todo... Acho que você tem chance com ele, principalmente agora que você tem o Mangekyou...

-NANI? – Sakura olhava Sasuke como se não pudesse acreditar.

-Por que não nos falou nada Sasuke? – Kakashi parecia interessado.

-Por que...

Sai era o único que permanecera calado. Apenas analisava a caverna sem nenhuma expressão no rosto branco.

-Vocês têm certeza que querem uma luta? – desdenhou Tobi.

-Sai, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, voltem para Konoha e peçam ajuda – Itachi não os queria se intrometendo naquela luta – Sasuke e eu iremos lutando com ele.

-Certo Itachi-san, mas eu acho que não é uma boa idéia. Acho que devemos adiar esse luta.

-Por que Kakashi?

-Sinto que não é uma boa hora.

-Eu concordo com o Kakashi, nii-san...

-Mas, por quê?

-Você é o único que conhece as habilidades dele, mesmo se lutarmos juntos estaremos em desvantagem. Apenas você sabe do que ele é capaz, e em uma luta dessa um erro pode ser fatal.

-Achei que costumava subestimar seus adversários Sasuke, mas e na luta contra o Pain, você nem o conhecia...

-O que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo o tempo, em que não estava pensando no plano e mexendo nas suas coisas?

-Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

-Eu conversei com todos lá, perguntei sobre as habilidades de todos, e como eles são idiotas... Eles me contaram tudo, nos mínimos detalhes, contaram até as franquezas deles... Inclusive as do Pain e da Konan. Mas quando eu estava conversando com uma florzinha (leia-se Zetsu), sobre o pirulito laranja (leia-se Tobi), o próprio (Tobi) fugiu... Aí, bem você já sabe o resto.

O grupo saiu da caverna, com um Itachi contrariado os seguindo. Eles decidiram acampar por lá, numa clareira, um pouco distante da caverna.

* * *

Bem, fim! Leave me a review please (deixem um review por favor!)

E... Não percam o próximo capítulo: O Pedido de Naruto!

See ya!


	13. O Pedido de Naruto

Q Bom... To d Férias!!

Vo t mais tempo pra dedica pras fics!!

* * *

**Chapter 13: O Pedido de Naruto.**

Naruto estava deitada, observava Sasuke dormindo, respirando lentamente, mas uma voz que parecia vir da sua cabeça a fez sobressaltar, mas ao reconhecer a voz ela se sentiu mais calma.

"_**Olá criança"**_

"_Olá Kyuubi, achei que tivesse brigado comigo"._

"_**Por que estaria?"**_

"_Não sei, faz tanto tempo que você não fala comigo"._

"_**È... O garoto voltou não é? Aquele que você ama".**_

"_Eu não amo o Sasuke"_

"_**Mas me parece que ele ama você"**_

"_Claro que não!"_

"_**Então como que você explica ele se colocar na sua frente, quando aquele cara ia te matar?"**_

"_Ele falou que ele ainda tem seus objetivos!"_

"_**O.O"**_

"_Não comigo se é o que você está pensando"_

"_**Qualquer que seja os objetivos dele... Ele te ama, eu vivi muito tempo garota, você quer dizer que sabe mais da vida que eu?"**_

"_Eu não disse isso..."._

"_**Por que você não vai falar com ele? Diga que o ama, talvez ele te entenda!"**_

"_Mas e se ele me achar ridícula?"_

"_**Pelo menos você tentou! Cadê o seu jeito ninja?"**_

"_É verdade, você tem razão, e se ele me achar ridícula, bem, é por que ele é um... TEME!"_

"_**Vai falar com ele então!"**_

"_Agora não, ele ta dormindo! Parece até um anjo! Amanhã eu falo com ele... Hei Kyuubi, você poderia me dizer quem é Madata?"_

"_**Madata?"**_

"_È... O Sasuke que falou..."._

"_**Uchiha Madara?"**_

"_Esse mesmo! Quem é ele?"_

"_**Um cara super famoso do clã Uchiha. Mas agora estou cansada e não quero falar sobre isso."**_

Naruto não entendeu o "colega de corpo", mas virou-se achando uma posição melhor para dormir (**Uchiha:**_È somente dormir, não pense lemonicamente!), _ iria fala com Sasuke no dia seguinte.

Dia seguinte...

Naruto abriu seus olhos e percebeu que todos já haviam acordado. Ela trocou-se e saiu da barraca para ir procurar Sasuke e falar o que sentia para ele.

-Nee... Teme? – Ela se sentou ao lado de Sasuke que estava sentado na beira de um pequeno lago. – Posso falar com você? Em particular?

Sakura que estava ali perto não gostou nada do pedido da loira.

-Sobre? – O moreno não mudou de expressão, nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a loira.

-Venha, vamos caminhar – ela pegou gentilmente a mão do Uchiha, que a deixou guia-lo, levantaram e foram caminhar por aí. Após alguns minutos em silencio, Naruto resolveu falar.

-Sabe Sasuke, eu andei pensando e decidi que não quero mais esconder.

-Hn... Esconder o que?

-Meus sentimentos...

-Você? Esconde seus sentimentos? Sei... – ele exibia um ar de deboche.

-Qual é o problema teme?

-Hn...

-Bem... Me deixa falar caramba! – a loira virou para encarar o moreno. Eles haviam parado em baixo de uma grande árvore, com belas flores roxas. – Bem... Èqueeuteamo.

-ah? Fala mais devagar pelo amor da torta (**Uchiha: **_huahuha... gostei torta... só você mesmo Fighter!), _eu não entendi nada!

-Bem... È que eu te amo caramba. Pronto pode rir, me chamar de ridícula, dobe, baka, usurantonkachi... – o moreno gentilmente colocou seus dedos na boca macia da loira fazendo-a se calar.

-Naruto... E-eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas eu também (**Uchiha:** _Finalmente... Cara que saco esses dois... O Sasuke aqui já tava me enchendo legal pra faze essa cena logo... Já tava até tendo uma crise EMOcional..._**Sasuke:**_Disse alguma coisa?¬¬ __**Uchiha:**__Hn, cala a boca! E desculpem por interromper... Não consegui me conter...!_) te amo... – o moreno virou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado.

-Por que nós não ficamos juntos? Como namorados... sabe? – os olhares se encontraram.

-Não... – foi a palavra que saiu dos lábios do moreno.

-Não? Por quê?

-Espere essa fase da minha vida passar... Tobi tem que ser morto, aí eu posse dormir em paz... E fazer coisas que sempre quis fazer... Tipo ficar com você... E espero que tenha escutado isso sua vaca-rosa! – acrescentou bem alto.

Sakura que estava escondida no topo de uma grande arvora caiu com o susto.

-Eu não acredito que você prefere uma loirinha sem graça e sem talento algum do que uma gata gostosa e talentosa como eu Sasuke-kun ¬¬

-Você acha que eu tenho cara de boi?

-Não! – a rosa estranhou a pergunta.

-Então é por isso que eu não me interesso por vacas, pois eu não sou um boi. As vacas rosas como você são as que mais me dão nojo! – E saiu deixando a rosa com lágrimas nos olhos quase tento um ataque psicótico. Naruto fez menção de sair, mas virou para a va... Haruno.

-Eu não queria que isso termi...

-CALA A BOCA SUA RAPOSA! – interrompeu e saiu, tropeçou numa pedra, e continuou seu caminho rolando pelo chão, como uma tora de madeira rola de uma ribanceira.

Naruto continuou a caminhada pela mata.

Enquanto isso no acampamento:

Só estavam Itachi e Sai, Kakashi saíra com a mentira de que ia á moita fazer "coisas", mas ambos sabiam que ele ia procurar um local mais silencioso para ler aqueles livros dele.

Já estava escurecendo, Naruto e Sasuke saíram juntos, Sakura estava dentro da barraca cuidando de seus ferimentos, Kakashi continuava atrás de uma moita gemendo um pouco lendo aquele livrinho hentai dele (**Uchiha: **_Nossa... O Kakashi é bem pervo, mas gemer já ta demais! ECA!!_). Somente restavam Itachi e Sai.

Ambos estavam sentados em volta da fogueira feita por Itachi com o Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu, com a luz do luar banhando-os.

- Sabe Itachi-sempai... Eu sempre te admirei...

-Sério? – Ele olhou surpreso para o branco.

-È... Bem eu te acho um cara bem forte, forte mesmo! n.n

-Eu também!

-Você é modesto...

-Não fale nada... Apenas me beije...

* * *

O Capitulo fico cutim... mas eu vo tenta faze o prox. maior.

Não percam o proximo cap. Qual era o nome msm? Ah é... A Separaçãp do Time7

Criticas, opinioes, ideiasReviews!!

See ya


	14. A separação do Time7

Eh, naum saiu taum grande cm eu esperava mais saiu...

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 14: Separação do Time7.**

Era de manhazinha, o sol, estava nascendo, Sasuke e Itachi conversavam sobre a missão.

-... – Sasuke parou um pouco para refletir – Eu acho melhor... Que se formos matar Tobi, temos que fazer isso sozinhos...

- Eu concordo, você só está querendo proteger Naruto e eu o Sai... – ao perceber o que havia dito Itachi rapidamente tapou a mão com a boca(**Uchiha:** _Isso foi de propósito viu... Só pra zoa mesmo_),enquanto Sasuke o olhou surpreso.

- Você gosta do Sai? Hn... Descobri de quem você gosta nii-san, nossa isso foi tão fácil...

-Você é... Um... Não consigo achar uma palavra forte o bastante pra dizer o que você é.

-Nn. Bem, mas voltando ao assunto... Temos que achar um jeito de convencê-los a voltar e deixar-nos terminar a missão.

-Vamos esperar o Kakashi acordar e vamos conversar com ele.

-Conversar sobre o que garotos? – Kakashi aparecera atrás de Sasuke fazendo o moreno se sobressaltar.

-Sobre esta missão.

-È, achei que iriam me pedir isso...

-Sabia? – Sasuke o olhou surpreso.

-È...

-Estava na cara que uma hora vocês iriam pedir isso...

-E?

-E o que?

-Qual é a sua resposta?

-Bem, primeiro eu diria não, mas... – Kakashi parecia divertido com as expressões dos Uchihas -... Estive pensando melhor, e... Não!

-Nani? – Sasuke e Itachi lançaram um olhar mortal para Kakashi, que não se intimidou.

-Por favor, Kakashi!

-Por que eu faria isso?

-È... Por que você quer nos ver felizes? – Itachi se surpreendeu com o que acabara de dizer

-O.O

-O.O'

-Han... Bem... Por que temos que vingar nosso clã, e bem, vocês podem atrapalhar e...

-Hn. Bem, se vocês não forem, vou arranjar um jeito de irem! – Sasuke estava ficando furioso, retirou sua Kusagani do cós e se pôs em posição de combate, olhando Kakashi olha-lo surpreso. – OU vão por bem Kakashi, ou por mal...

-Acho que prefiro ir por bem, não tô nem um pouco a fim de lutar contra vocês... Mas só vamos daqui a três dias.

-Tudo bem, obrigado Kakashi, - Sasuke guardou sua "pequena" katana, e virou ás costas, indo em direção á floresta.

-O que deu nele?

-Às vezes até eu não entendo meu otouto Kakashi.

Perto dum pequeno riacho, Naruto estava sentada, escutando musica, distraída em seu celular. Sasuke se aproximou cautelosamente para não assustar a loira, sentou-se a lado dela e passou seu braço pela cintura dela, fazendo-a pular de susto.

-Quer me matar do coração teme?

-Hn... Estive pensando...

-Em me matar do coração?

-Não dobe... Ah esquece...

-Agora fala, você me deixou curiosa agora...

-Bem, ontem, eu e meu irmão ficamos horas conversando, e ele me disse algo, e depois eu pensei melhor e achei que era uma boa idéia...

-O que?

-Bem, que tal se namorássemos, só que escondidos. Ninguém pode saber, pois se chegar aos ouvidos de Tobi... Ele vai querer me atingir usando você.

-Tudo bem... Por mim... – Naruto encostou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, sorrindo serenamente.

-Ótimo... - e este sorriu também.

-Sasu-chan? Posso te mostrar uma música pra você que eu ouvia pensando em você e o dia em que ficaríamos juntos?

-Hn... Claro que pode... – Sasuke fechou os olhos, enquanto Naruto procurava a musica no celular – Qual o nome da musica?

-It's gonna be me do Nsync...

(**Uchiha:**_quem tiver a aportunidade de ver a tradução dessa musica, eu acho ela perfeita entre o Naruto e o Sasuke, tipo Naruto cantando para o Sasuke, ela é muito boa apesar de ser um pouco velha..._ )

**Parte inferior do formulário**

**You might been hurt babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why**

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me**

**You've got no choice babe  
got to move on and you know  
There ain't no time to waste,  
so you're just too blind to see  
but in the end you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me**

**There comes a day  
When I'll be the one  
You'll see  
It's gonna...gonna...gonna...gonna...gonna  
it's gonna be me**

**All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like them  
When finally(finally) you get to love  
Guess what, guess what  
**

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me**

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what**

**It's gonna be me**

- E aí? Gostou? – a loira virou para encarar o Moreno que continuava de olhos fechados.

-Hn... Que letra hein...

-È... Meu gatinho... Sasu-chan fofinho.

-Eu não te dei tanta intimidade assim Naruto, a ultima vez que alguém me chamou de "gatinho" e "Sasu-chan fofinho" foi quando eu tinha sete anos, e minha mãe que me chamava assim, e eu adiava...

-E eu posso te chamar assim?

-Não.

-Ta bom, Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha após abrir os olhos.

-O Kakashi vai falar com vocês, não sei quando, para vocês voltarem para Konoha.

-Por que voltaremos para konoha?

-Eu e Itachi não iremos, só você, Kakashi, Vaca-rosa e Sai.

-Por quê?

-È uma longa história, coisa do clã, quando tudo isso acabar ficaremos juntos, sem essa coisa de se esconder, e te contarei tudo. Mas agora não dá.

-Eu entendo...

-Uzumaki Naruto entendeu alguma coisa, que milagre...

-Para seu chato...

**Três dias depois...**

-Sasuke, volta vivo, por favor. – Naruto estava abraçada á ele tentando adiar pelo menos um pouco sua ida. - Promete?

-O que?

-Que não vai morrer? Que não vai me abandonar?

-Prometo. Dê-me uma semana, estaremos de volta em uma semana. – Sasuke se desenroscou cuidadosamente da loira, e virou-se para Kakashi – Kakashi, você sabe onde foram enterrados os membros do clã?

-Acho que não foram enterrados.

-Como assim? – Itachi espantou-se.

-Bem, os corpos se desfizeram, pouco depois dos médicos examina-los.

-Como? –Sasuke e Itachi se espantaram ainda mais. – Por quê?

-Por que as almas foram roubadas, com um kinjutsu maligno.

Itachi e Sasuke estavam totalmente assustados agora. Como e por que desse roubo anormal só podiam ser respondido por apenas uma pessoa: Uchiha Madara.

-Bem Sai, soube que a AMBU Núcleo foi a ultima que analisou os corpos, você sabe de algo? – Sai foi pego de surpresa, virou rapidamente para encarar Kakashi.

-Sei tanto quanto você, Kakashi-sempai.

-Do que vocês estão falando afinal? – Naruto estava sem entender como sempre.

-Naru-ch... – Ao perceber o que ia dizer Sasuke mudou a palavra. -... to, depois que tudo passar eu te explico, - e falou somente mexendo os lábios para que somente Naruto soubesse o que ele dizia – como te prometi.

-Sasuke-kun, como ninja médica, posse ver se acho algum resto mortal de algum membro do clã Uchiha, para que eu possa analisá-lo e posso até descobrir o kinjutsu que foi usado...

-Hn... – foi a resposta do Uchiha mais novo á vaca-rosa.

-Bem, temos que ir minna! – Kakashi se virou e foi andando na frente, Sai saiu logo atrás dele, dando um discreto aceno para Itachi, Sakura foi a próxima. Naruto aproximou seus lábios, tocando os de seu amado. Mas Sasuke se desvencilhou, murmurando desculpa e que era muito arriscado.

Naruto então encostou seus lábios na orelha do moreno, este sentiu um arrepio, com direito até dos pêlos de sua nuca ficarem em pé.

- Se você morrer... – murmurou a loira no ouvido dele -... Eu trarei você de volta e te matarei de novo. Estarei te esperando no portão de Konoha, daqui á sete dias. Se vocês não aparecerem, eu irei te procurar.

-Tudo bem...

-E o que eu digo para Mikoto-san? – Perguntou a loira de afastando do moreno e fazendo menção de seguir o grupo.

-Conte para ela tudo que você ouviu aqui.

-È... A okaa-san irá compreender não é otouto?

-Claro!

-Tá...

-VAMOS LOGO NARUTO!! – Gritou Sai apressando a garota.

-JÀ ESTOU INDO! E, cuidem-se vocês dois. - e saiu correndo para tentar alcançar o grupo.

-Levantar acampamento otouto?

-Aham...

-... –colocando a mão no ombro do irmão e encarando seus orbes negros, Itachi encorajou-o – Vai dar tudo certo. n/.\n

-Eu sei que vai.

O vento soprava forte, enquanto o sol, banhando o sol de laranja, se punha. A verdadeira aventura começara.

* * *

Bem, críticas, reclamaçoes, dicas e sugestoesReview... Ja Nee

Ah e o proximo capitulo será: (al será msm? ah eh lembrei) O começo de uma aventura e o começo de um enigma.


	15. Aventura, Enigma e Muito mais

Capitulo duplo... Deixa eu explicar o por que disso... Tipo, o começo eu escrevi pouco e não sabia mais o que colocar, e iria ficar um capitulo muito pequeno, então eu tive a não brilhante ideia de fazer um capitulo de duas partes...

Bem, é isso...

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter15:**

**PRIMEIRA PARTE:**

**O começo de uma aventura e o começo de um enigma.**

Sasuke não dormira a noite toda, ficara pensando sobre o que o Kakashi havia lhes dito. O que acontecera com os corpos? Ele olhou para o irmão ao seu lado, que dormia serenamente, depois voltou seus olhos para seu relógio: Quatro e meia da manhã. Ele se levantou tentando não acordar o irmão e saiu da barraca. Sentou-se ao lado da fogueira apagada e ficou olhando as estrelas no céu, afogado em seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso em Konoha:

Na Vila Uchiha:

Naruto e Sai estavam entrando na "vilinha" e indo em direção da casa de Sasuke, informar Mikoto, por ordens da Hokage. Eles haviam acabado de chegar em Konoha, informaram á Hokage, que não estava surpresa com a decisão dos irmãos, parecia até que ela já sabia que isso aconteceria, e esta mandou-os avisar Mikoto.

Bateram na porta, e Mikoto logo a atendeu e cumprimentou-os com um sorriso e abriu caminho para os garotos entrarem.

-Bem Mikoto-san... – começou Naruto que foi interrompida por Mikoto.

-E a missão? Onde estão Sasu-chan e Ita-kun?

-Bem, é sobre isso que viemos aqui lhe falar... – Sai como sempre parecia indiferente.

-O que aconteceu com eles? – A expressão no rosto dela mudara.

-Eles estão ótimos, não aconteceu nada com eles. Por enquanto - Naruto se apressou a explicar – Bem, eles quiseram continuar a missão sozinhos, e o Kakashi deixou, eu não queria, mas aquele teme idiota... Digo, Sasuke nos obrigou e chantageou e aqui estamos. – Naruto fez uma pausa e olhou para mulher á sua frente que agora a encarava interessada. – E o Sasuke me prometeu que eles estarão de volta daqui a uma semana, e que podemos até esperar ele nos portões da vila.

-Bem, acho que já esperava por isso, afinal é o sangue Uchiha que corre na veia daqueles dois.

-Sangue Uchiha?

-È, todos do clã tem essa vontade tremenda de defender não só o clã, mas tudo que é importante para nós.

-E isso é bom? – Naruto olhava a Sra. Uchiha com atenção.

-Até certo ponto é... Por que alguns até dão suas vidas por isso - O rosto da mulher ficou triste por alguns segundos, mas ela logo se recompôs. – Esperaremos por eles no portão daqui á uma semana, obrigada por virem me avisar.

-Você está ai Sasuke?

-Hn...

-Não te vi na barraca, fiquei preocupado. Bem, estive pensando também naquilo que o Kakashi disse o que será que aconteceu com as almas?

-Você pergunta isso pra mim? Bem acho que há uma pessoa que saiba...

-Quem?

- O Madara

-Por que você acha que ele sabe?

-Quem foi o culpado por tudo isso estar acontecendo? Quem foi o culpado de minha vida virar um inferno quando eu tinha sete anos?

-È... Aquele (o xingamento mais forte que vocês consigam pensar, aceito sugestões) do Madara!

-E por que ele parece tão novo?

-Como assim?

-Você já viu o rosto dele Itachi, ele parece que tem a sua idade, não era para ele ter a aparência de um velho?Afinal ele é mais velho que o primeiro Hokage, como ele pode estar vivo?

-Bem, o único jeito de sabermos a respostas dessas perguntas é fazê-las á Madara. Vamos arrumar as coisas? Acho melhor sairmos daqui e procura-lo. Começar logo a missão, afinal você não disse á Naruto que voltaríamos em uma semana?

-Disse...

-Levantar acampamento então!

Rapidamente eles desarmaram a barraca e arrumaram as mochilas. E partiram para o lado em que ficava o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Mas o que eles não sabiam é que eles teriam que vencer as armadilhas de Tobi.

**Chapter15:**

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**Os três desafios para o esconderijo:**

Eles estavam numa caminhada lenta, por entre as árvores, o vento brincando com os cabelos negros dos irmãos. Estava um dia bonito, quase não havia nuvens no céu e sol brilhava.

Já era quase hora do almoço, quando os irmãos pararam para tomar um pouco de ar e descansarem um pouco. Sasuke se sentou apoiado numa árvore, e fechou os olhos sentindo o vento gelado em seu rosto.

Ao fechar os olhos, a imagem de Naruto se formou imediatamente em sua cabeça. Como ele queria voltar para Konoha, e ficar com Naruto pelo resto de sua vida... Mas ele também queria acabar com Madara. E, como seu pai dizia, o clã vem primeiro.

Itachi retirou algo para eles comerem de sua mochila, e ofereceu á Sasuke, mas este recusou.

-Não é bom ficar sem comer otouto...

-Não to com fome.

-Ah... – Itachi se sentou ao lado do irmão e começou a comer. Um silencio pesado caiu sobre eles.

De repente um som ensurdecedor cortou o ar, fazendo os irmão darem um salto, e se colocarem em guarda. Itachi com uma kunai na mão e Sasuke com sua kusagani. Algo grandioso estava se aproximando, Sasuke e Itachi sentiram uma imensidade de chakra, um chakra muito poderoso. E parecia que estava se aproximando deles lentamente.

O que quer que fosse, estava apavorando os irmãos. Ambos não podiam abaixar a guarda. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de seus corpos. Os dois não conseguiam nem pensar direito. Itachi sentiu uma reviravolta em seu estomago, fazendo-o cair de quatro, e vomitar no chão. Sasuke também caíra, mas como não havia comido nada, não havia o que vomitar.

Um pequeno animal foi se aproximando lentamente.E cedo demais os irmão descobriram a fonte daquela força medonha. "Como um animal tão pequeno pode ser assim, tão forte?" pensou Sasuke, tentando discernir a pequena figura á sua frente, mas seus olhos estavam embasados pela dor que sentia em suas têmporas.

-Bem, tamanho não é garantia de poder meu jovem. – respondeu a pequena figura como se lesse a mente do rapaz.

-C-como você sabe que eu...

-Meus poderes estão muito longe do seu entendimento.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – a voz de Itachi tremia de medo.

-Bem, mesmo se eu lhes explicasse vocês não entenderiam.

-Hãn? Mas o que faz aqui, e o que quer com a gente?

-Chegaram no ponto que eu queria que chegassem. Bem, deixa eu explicar uma coisa pra vocês. Eu sei que querem chegar na caverna que tem na nossa frente, mas para isso vocês tem que mostrar que serão capazes de enfrentar o que aguarda vocês lá dentro.

- O Tobi?

-È. Vocês terão que passar por três desafios para poder chegar até ele. O primeiro é comigo. – a cada palavra que o animal falava que parecia carregada de um desejo de sangue, faziam os pelos das nucas dos Uchihas ficaram em pé. – O primeiro desafio será: Através de uma conversa vocês terão que descobrir os meus poderes. Iremos conversar por uma hora. Se não com seguirem até lá. Eu vou matar vocês dois.

A visão dos irmãos voltaram ao normal, e eles puderam identificar o pequeno animal á sua frente. Um gambá os encarava. O olhar daquele gambá os assustava ainda mais do que a voz dele. Ambos levantaram. Mesmo com medo iriam enfrentar o desafio. E se não conseguissem, eles não iriam deixar aquele gambá mata-los.

-Bem, - o gambá olhou para um relógio em seu pulso, esperando os minutos se interarem - Vamos começar.

Sasuke chegou bem perto do irmão, e murmurou em seu ouvido para que ele conversasse com o gambá enquanto ele analisava a conversa.

-Bem, então é... Da onde você veio? - Perguntou Itachi temeroso.

-Eu nasci aqui.

-E... – a conversa fluía. Ambos os irmãos chegavam a tremer de medo do animal.

Sasuke não conseguia pensar com todo aquele medo. Decidiu tentar não sentir o chakra do animal, e não pensar no medo. Ele teria que se concentrar na conversa. Aos pouco Sasuke foi se acalmando e o medo sumiu. Foi aí que veio a luz.

-Itachi não há o que ter medo.

-O que? – Itachi e o gambá olharam para ele. Itachi parecia aturdido, enquanto o bicho sorria com simplicidade.

-Então descobriu moleque?

-Nii-san, ter medo é fazer o jogo dele. Acalme-se. – Itachi respirou fundo e se acalmou. – E, sim, descobri.

-O que é então. Se estiver certo, vocês podem seguir em frente, se não... – o gambá passou o pequeno dedo pelo próprio pescoço num gesto de morte.

-Bem, o "poder" que você fica se gabando, é totalmente falso. Você nos enganou, fazendo a gente acreditar que era realmente forte e que não tínhamos chance contra você. O medo falou mais alto, mas quando me acalmei percebi que todo o poder que emanava de você era falso, era criado por nosso cérebro e este passava essa informação para todo o corpo. Isso me impedia até de raciocinar. Ou seja, você enganou nosso cérebro que enviou a informação errada para o nosso corpo, confundindo nossos sentidos. E o principal: tudo que isso não passa de um genjutsu. E você não é real. Pode até ser, mas você não seria capaz de falar com a gente. Mas, como estávamos apavorados demais, não identificamos o genjutsu. – explicou o mais novo.

-Certo. Brilhante moleque. Podem seguir em frente. Mas o segundo não será tão fácil. – o genjutsu se desfez. E agora um pequeno gambá, com um olhar dócil encarava-os.

-Gostei de ver otouto... – elogiou Itachi.

-Vamos, não temos tempo á perder. Temos mais dois desafios. E eles não serão fáceis. – os dois saíram correndo. – E você tem alguma idéia por que ele tá fazendo esses desafios?

-Não... Pode ser para testar nossas habilidades. Essa por exemplo deve ter sido para testar o nosso intelecto perante uma situação em que só há duas saídas. Ou você descobre ou você morre. Na pressão, começamos á ficar nervosos e com medo, o que impede o nosso raciocínio.

-Tem lógica...

Depois desse desafio, dois dias se passaram. Os irmãos estavam caminhando lentamente agora, cautelosos. Algo poderia aparecer á qualquer instante. A cada hora que se passava a ansiedade dos irmãos aumentava. Eles tinham apenas quatro dias para voltar para Konoha.

O sol estava se pondo, manchando o céu de laranja. Mas mesmo assim, os Uchihas continuavam. Cedo, cedo demais, o céu já estava escuro, com algumas nuvens e muitas poucas estrelas pelo que eles podiam ver por entre as ávores.

A uma grande distancia dois vultos os encaravam. E ao chegaram perto desses a boca dos irmãos caíram.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Vocês não tinham voltado para Konoha?

* * *

Reviews?

See ya... n.n


	16. Naruto, Sai e o Pesadelo

Pode até parecer estranho, mas eu tenho uma convidada nesse capitulo. Ela é a RockFighterGirl. Ela veio aqui em casa... - Que novidade – e me ajudou a escrever esse capitulo. E a gente se mete no meio da fic... Básico. Mas espero que gostem...

* * *

**Chapter16: Naruto, Sai e o pesadelo.**

-Voltamos, mas estamos aqui de novo. – Naruto estava com um sorriso.

- E prontos. – Sai sorria sonsamente. Ambos pareciam estar se divertindo com a falta de conhecimento dos dois.

-Prontos para que?

-Vocês são o que? Homens com cérebro ou uma fatia de queijo? – O olhar de Sai parecia estranhamente com emoções, ou com apenas um emoção: divertimento.

-Olhem, saiam da nossa frente e voltem pra Konoha, temos que chegar o quanto antes, e derrotar o Madara, e... – Itachi ignorou a pergunta do moreno, e com um olhar ameaçador acrescentou – AGORA.

-Vocês não entenderam, ou impedimos vocês, ou morremos. – Naruto lançou um olhar triste á Sasuke, e este a olhou assombrado. – E preferimos a primeira opção.

-Como assim?

-Quem mandou vocês aqui? Tsunade-sama?

-Não mané... – Itachi olhou com a testa franzida para Sai. "Desde quando ele me chama de mané?"

-Então quem...?

-Um amiguinho de vocês, Uchiha Madara. Sabe o Mizukage. – explicou a garota. Sasuke lançou para a garota um olhar interrogativo. "Como é que ela pode saber tanto sobre o Madara? Ela nem sabia falar o nome dele direito. Algo está muito estranho aqui. E tenho certeza que ninguém teve a bondade e a paciência de explicar á ela sobre o Madara..." pensou.

Itachi pensou a mesma coisa, e ativou o sharingan, descobrindo que aqueles dois não passavam de duas pessoas disfarçadas.

-Podem... – começou Itachi, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

-Podem desfazer o jutsu, - Itachi olhou para o irmão e este também estava com o sharingan ativado. – Suigetsu e Karin.

-Suige... Pera aí Sasuke, não são aqueles dois daquele time que você montou somente pra te ajudar a me matar?

-Eles mesmos. E aonde está o Juugo?

-... – Suigetsu abaixou a cabeça num gesto de tristeza.

-Ele morreu. Madara matou ele. Ele se sobrepôs as ordens do Madara-sama, e foi morto.

-Hn... E o que fazem aqui?

-O que dissemos anteriormente. Ou a gente impede vocês ou a gente morre. – Suigetsu exibia a samehada, com a sua mão direita já cheia de curativos.

-... - Sasuke sorriu, se esse fosse o segundo desafio, bem ele já estava no papo. Eles tinham a vantagem. Eles podiam conhecer bem suas técnicas e pontos fracos, mas Karin e Suigetsu não sabiam quase nada sobre Itachi. Sasuke nunca lhes falou muito sobre o irmão.

-Vejo que não consegue manusear a samehada sem se machucar não é aguado? – Itachi reparara em suas mãos cheias de curativos.

-È... Mas ela vai se acostumar comigo...

-Espera sentado. Eu conheço muito bem essa espada do mesmo jeito que eu conheci o dono dela.

-Então teremos de lutar não é? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Sim Sasuke-kun.

-Ótimo. Itachi você fica com a Karin e eu com o Suigetsu. È, uma reunião de amigos não é aguado? O não tão antigo Time Hebi...

Itachi e Karin haviam se afastado dos dois e logo começaram a luta. Sasuke olhou diretamente nos olhos do companheiro, e depois analisou o território em que se encontravam cuidadosamente. Não havia nem um sinal de rio, e o rio mais perto que havia estava á quilômetros dali. Suigetsu esta em pequena desvantagem... Primeiro por que ele é uma garrafa D'água ambulante, e segundo por que não tem um outro lugar para ele coletar água, se não for de seu próprio corpo, e com isso seus ataques serão mais fracos. Tenho a vantagem.

Sasuke retirou sua katana e se colocou em posição de ataque. Suigetsu fez o mesmo. Logo Sasuke descobriu um jeito de acabar com o aguado.

-KATON. GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU – gritou o moreno fazendo os selos, foi quando uma quantidade imensa de fogo. O que apenas se ouviu foi o grito agudo de Suigetsu que evaporava.

Sasuke olhava com superioridade para o local onde o ex-companheiro de time desaparecera. "Ele é um cara que o Orochimaru criou, ele deveria ser á prova de fogo... Eu sei que fogo apaga a água, mas quando o fogo é maior que a água, o único resultado é evaporação. Acho que o burro do cobra não tinha pensado nisso... E ele ainda se dizia genio... Hn." Pensou.

-Tá precisando de ajuda nii-san? – Sasuke se virou para o irmão, que estava ganhando.

-Não otouto... Obrigado. – e em pouco segundos Karin caiu no chão. Morta.

Ambos olharam para o céu, estrelas já brilhavam, as nuvens haviam ido embora, e a lua brilhava, como nunca. Sasuke suspirou, olhando aquela lua ele se perguntou se Naruto também estaria olhando para o céu nesse exato momento.

-O céu está tão bonito agora não é? – Mikoto se aproximava da loira, que estava deitada no meio do campo de treinamento, suja e suada, olhando o céu distraidamente.

-Ah? Está sim... Mas o que faz por aí tão tarde Mikoto-san?

-Olha só quem está falando... Eu tô só caminhando um pouco. E você?

-Eu tava treinando... E depois anoiteceu e eu resolvi ficar por aqui vendo o céu por enquanto...

-Ah... – Mikoto se sentou perto da garota

-Eu estava me perguntando, será que o Sasuke está olhando para esse céu?

-Não sei dizer querida... Vocês estão juntos?

-Juntos? – Naruto piscou e olhou para a Uchiha.

-È... Tipo, namorando?

-È, a gente resolveu namorar escondido, sabe, por causa dos inimigos, mas aí tivemos que voltar e não deu pra ficarmos tanto tempo juntos.

-Entendo... Mas logo eles voltam e vocês podem aproveitar um ao outro bastante... – Mikoto sorriu.

-... – Uma lágrima solitária brotou de um dos olhos da loira e correu até sua orelha (ela tá deitada). – Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar assim, mas e se eles não voltarem?

-Eles vão voltar. Eu tenho certeza disso. Eu confio naquelas duas criaturas que vieram daqui. – Mikoto colocou ambas as mãos em sua barriga. E sorriu. – Eles irão voltar, e com uma surpresa.

-Surpresa?

_Estava de noite, vários corpos jaziam jogados no chão. E um vulto indiscernível entrava na casa em que Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku e Mikoto viviam. Fugaku estava em seu quarto terminando um relatório que precisava entregar no dia seguinte. O vulto chegou por trás e lhe aplicou uma facada nas costas fazendo o homem cair da cadeira, se contorcendo de dor. O vulto se aproximou, agachou-se para ficar no mesmo nível que sua vítima. E encostando os lábios perto da boca do "cabeça" do clã, fez algo como se o beijasse (__**Uchiha:**__ ECA!! __**Fighter:**__ Que nooojo!! __**–corre no banheiro e vomita-**__**Uchiha:**__ Acho que agora ela não volta mais... __**Fighter:**__ Cheguei. __**Uchiha:**__ Droga...). Os gritos de Uchiha Fugaku cortaram o ar, mas tudo rapidamente cessou, o alvo estava morto. O vulto fez alguns selos complicados, e a figura de Mikoto morta apareceu em cima do marido. E na forma de Itachi, ficou esperando, uma criança que acabara de chegar, entrar na casa._

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – O grito de Sasuke cortou a noite. Itachi olhou para o rosto suado e mais pálido que o normal do irmão.

-O que foi Sasuke? – Sasuke se sentou, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto e pelo resto de seu corpo. Sasuke explicou o sonho que tivera, não deixando passar nenhum detalhe.

-Beijou?? Que nojo!!

-Isso soou muito gay, Itachi.

-Deve ser porque eu sou gay, ô cabeça de bunda de pato!

-Não me chama disso de novo!

-Cabeção de bunda de pato.

-Sua chapinha já tá saindo, Itachi.

-AHHH? O QUE? NÃÃÃOOOO!

-babaca.

-Você tava me zoando, né?

-Aham.

-Seu viaaado!

-Eu namoro uma garota, seu idiota.

-Ah, tá. Seu hééétero.

- Idiota ¬¬... Se alguém perguntar... A gente não se conhece. – (_**Fighter:**__ Itachi, você conhece o Sasuke? __**Itachi:**__ Claro, nós somos irmãos... __**Sasuke:**__ Itachi!! __**Uchiha:**__ Que bando de idiotas... E, sim, isso inclui você, Fighter. __**Fighter:**__ OOOWWW!!_)

-Mas nós dois somos Uchihas. Todo mundo sabe que nós somos irmãos.

-Ah. Não precisava me lembrar disso.

-Tá. Eu não vou lembrar disso quando você vier me pedir dinheiro emprestado pra sair com o seu namorado, otouto querido.

-É namorada, sua anta. O gay aqui é você!! E segundo, o dinheiro tá todo no meu nome. Eu cuido da grana, valeu?

-Ahhh... Não. Agora que a haha-ue voltou, ela que vai administrar todo o dinheiro. Isso se ela não doar tudo pro abrigo de gatos.

-Mas ainda tá no meu nome. E... Por que ela doaria tudo pro abrigo de gatos se o abrigo é dos Uchiha?

-Você não tinha vendido?

-Não.

-Você não era alérgico à gatos?

-Que? Não!

-Ah, é... Eu que sou alérgico à gatos. Menos ao Sai, é claro.

-Ewww! - sasuke olhou para o outro lado. – Eu só sou alérgico à você.

-Ah, é?? – Itachi pulou nas costas de Sasuke e começou a esfregar com força o punho na cabeça dele. Sasuke com um pouco de esforço conseguiu tirar o irmão de cima dele. – Só paro quando você começar a espirrar então!

-Para com isso. Isso dói seu idiota. – arfou Sasuke massageando a cabeça, e com um sorriso acrescentou – Seu oxigenado.

-Eu não sou oxigenado. E quem é oxigenado é o Deidara. Você ainda não o viu quando ele precisa tingir de novo. O cabelo dele ficava uma coisa horrível.

-Para de falar de cabelo desse jeito Itachi. Nem parece macho. Ah, esqueci que você não é macho. Frutinha.

-Frutinha nããão. Seu... Seu... Seu RockFighterGilr. (**Uchiha:** _Fighter? O que deu em você?_ **Fighter:** _O que que tem?)_

-Isso ofende muito, sabia Itachi?

-Aham. Pirralhinho fofo do irmãozão.

-DÀ PARA PARAREM DE BRIGAR VOCÊS DOIS??

-É, ISSO JÁ TÁ FICANDO RÍDICULO... – duas garotas saem de trás de uma arvore, tá bom, elas são eu, Uchiha Ninhah e RockFighterGirl.

-Nem me perguntem o que estamos fazendo aqui, ela me arrastou – Fighter aponta para mim.

-Cala a boca Fighter. Vocês estavam brigando feito idiotas.

-Hn. Isso é briga de família. – Sasuke emburrou.

-Tá, mas dá pra parar ou tá difícil?

-Tá difícil. – Itachi vira as costas. Emburrado como Sasuke.

-Babacas – riu Fighter.

-Cara, parem de brigar... Que Saco!

-Por que faríamos isso?

-Por que eu quero, e nessa fic eu mando e vocês obedecem. Vem Fighter –sem resposta – VEM FIGHTER!

-Ih... Tá estressadinha Uchiha?

-Não importa. – A mais alta (no caso eu) pegou a outra pelo braço e ambas desapareceram.

-Acho que ela tem razão. Vamos nii-san?

-Vamos, falta pouco pra base.

-Quanto?

-Meio dia.

Eles caminharam durante cinco horas, faltava muito pouco para a caverna. Os irmãos sentiam seu sangue fervendo dentro de si.

Uma figura, com uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas e uma máscara de pirulito parou-os.

-O que quer?

-Tody is a good boy. – disse o pirulito, numa voz maldosa.

-O/.\O'

-O.O... Pera aí... Tody não é aquele achocolatado??

-È TOBI IS A GOOD BOY... – gritou o pirulito sabor laranja. – E eu sou o terceiro desafio de vocês.


	17. Revelações

**Chapter 17: Revelações.**

-T-terceiro? V-você? – gaguejou Itachi.

-Não, sou o David Desrosiers. (**Uchiha**_**:**__ Sério? Ai... Lindoo. Tá parei_.) Claro que sou o terceiro idiota.

-O que você fez com o clã? Bastardo – perguntou Sasuke, raiva estampada em seu rosto pálido.

-Eu aniquilei.

-Jura??

-Fala o que você realmente fez com eles.

-Então você já teve o sonho?

-Como você sabe do sonho do Sasuke?

-Não é obvio? A profecia!

-...

-Que profecia? – Sasuke e Itachi nunca haviam ouvido falar de profecia alguma.

-Que tolos, e ainda se dizem do clã Uchiha... – desdenhou o pirulito - Mas eu vou ser uma alma piedosa e vou lhes contar.

-Bom mesmo - murmurou Sasuke.

-Mas irei contar com uma condição!

-...

-...

-Iremos lutar, e se vocês conseguirem cortar um braço meu fora, eu conto.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer Madara?

- Sim. – Madara tirou a mascara e se colocou em posição de combate.

Itachi pegou uma kunai e Sasuke pegou a sua katana, e com um aceno de cabeça ambos correram para cima do mais velho.

_**TAIJUTSU:**_

Uma luta corpo-a-corpo foi iniciada. Com os sharingans ativados era mais fácil de ver os golpes antecipadamente e bloqueá-los. Madara desviou de um chute de Sasuke, mas acabou levando um soco de Itachi que o mandou para longe. Arfando e limpando o sangue que escorria manchando seus lábios, ele se levantou sorrindo.

-Muito bom Itachi... Mas não tão bom Sasuke. – Sasuke foi atirado no chão, pois quando havia percebido que a guarda de seu oponente estava baixa ele aproveitara o momento para atacar. Mas Madara percebera seu movimento. Suas costas doíam no chão duro e frio. Itachi ajudou o irmão á se levantar.

-Droga... Droga... – murmurava Sasuke – Esse cara não deixa nenhuma abertura?

- Pelo jeito não otouto...

-Tem que haver um jeito.

- Há... Olha o que farei, você entenderá. – Itachi fechou os olhos, e os abriu em instantes, mostrando o mangekyou sharingan.

- Legal... – Sasuke ativou seus olhos também.

_**GENJUTSU:**_

Sasuke e Itachi, num jutsu combinado, lançaram em Madara o Tsukuyomi, que estava fazendo sua mágica. Madara estava preso, por correntes, numa parede, sem poder se mexer, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi, pequenos brincavam de tiro ao alvo, atirando, nele, agulhas com um veneno mortal. A dor sentida pelo projeto de pirulito era inexplicável.

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Itachi estavam olhando para o homem ajoelhado na frente deles, mas eles realmente não o viam. A imagem que estava em seus olhos era a mesma da que Tobi, podia ver.

De repente tudo cessou, o céu estava laranja pelo sol que estava se pondo, as arvores ao redor deles, o ar gelado da noite, tudo voltou aos olhos dos três.

Madara caiu no chão, arfando, todo seu corpo doía, Sasuke voou para a copa de uma árvore e Itachi para a árvore do lado oposto. Itachi preparou duas kunais, uma em cada mão, e Sasuke fez o chidori correr por sua pequena espadinha.

Num movimento muito rápido, que nem deu para ser visto, ambos os braços de Madara caíram no chão, decepados, juntamente com um pequeno rio de sangue. Sasuke e Itachi olhavam para Madara, nem precisaram usar ninjutsus.

-Vocês cumpriram o combinado... Acho que posso contar á vocês... Vocês provaram que são verdadeiros membros do clã e merecem a verdade.

-Conta logo desgraçado...

-Que maus modos garotinho. Sua mãe não te deu educação?

Colocar Mikoto no meio deixou Sasuke furioso, e este iria avançar no pescoço do outro, mas foi segurado por Itachi pela blusa.

-Calma aí pirralho, assim, você está se rendendo a provocação dele, e é isso que ele quer...

-Hn.

- Bem... – começou Madara. – Primeiro de tudo voou começar contando-lhes meus objetivos.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o extermínio do clã?

-Tudo Sasuke.

-Explique.

- Eu havia descoberto um jeito de me tornar imortal, imortal que eu digo, posso viver dois mil anos e não morro. Mas se acertarem uma faca em meu coração ou cabeça, morrerei como uma pessoa normal.

-...?

-Eu queria a imortalidade, depois eu iria conquistando lugares, controlando pessoas, e no fim, eu seria o todo poderoso. Eu seria o rei da terra. Eu meu plano é conquistar a terra e depois o universo. MWAHAHAHAUHUHAUHA... (**Uchiha:** _Cara que treco ridículo, todos os vilões querem essa coisa de conquistar o mundo e bla, bla e bla... Eles não têm imaginação!)._

- E o que isso tem a ver...

- E o único jeito de se conseguir essa imortalidade, é... – Madara cortou Itachi, e sorriu antes de dizer – Almas.

- Almas?

-Sim Sasuke, almas.

-Mas...

-Vocês não querem saber? Então parem de interromper. ò.ó

- Ta bom. CONTINUE!

- Bem, como eu havia dito antes, o único jeito de se obter a imortalidade, são roubando almas, e com elas, fortalecendo meu corpo. Mas eu descobri que as únicas almas que serviam para meu corpo eram as almas do clã. Eu não necessariamente os matei naquele dia. Eu apenas tirei as almas deles, só que tivemos que lutar e deu no que deu. Mas se acamem, não farei isso com vocês, deixarei vocês intactos.

-Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Acho que agora podemos bater nele Sasuke!!

-Venham com toda a força crianças.

Sasuke e Itachi avançaram. E a luta começou.

* * *

Reviews?

See ya n.n


End file.
